Talk About Going To Hell In A Hand Basket
by SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: Heaven Jenner was a woman who had a past full of darkness and a present life full of secrets, but after she rescues Dante Sparda one night her life takes her down a road full of heartbreak, lies, secrets, death and maybe even love, but with whom is the question. Two very different paths to choose from, each with their own journey and destination.
1. Prologue: Dark Night

**A/N: I do not own Devil May Cry in any way. **

**On another note, if you don't happen to like the summary or my oc's name then please don't waste your time or mine by complaining about it, because I simply do not have an inclination to sit and read about what you find wrong, which in some cases seems to be everything, about my stories. ****Why do you click on it if you don't even like the summary? It just seems childish to me and honestly I'm not cut out to be a babysitter for whiny brats, so do everyone a favor and don't click on my stories if you don't like the summary, my oc's name, or that fact that they're "Mary Sue's". **Try to be an adult about it, seriously. I only take helpful criticism, not blatant hatred for everything I write. If you insult my writing without being considerate or helpful, then I will simply delete your comments and move on with my life.

**As for the people who do like this story and my others, then I greatly appreciate your comments and help. :)**

**Thanks, and take care,**

**-SugarLandBabyGirl**

* * *

Prologue:

Dark Night

It was a dark and strangely cold night in the middle of summer. The night sky was void of any stars or even the full round moon. Almost ten minutes ago, a sharp and hauntingly cold wind brought the city into darkness with its dense, black clouds. The city lights shined with bright neon colors, which attracted many costumers to their doors, but it was thirty minutes after midnight, so only a few dance club's, bars and strip club's were open.

Dark and eerie nights, like so, could mean only one thing: evil was about. The phrase "_things go bump in the night_" rings true, on such a night. The dark, nocturnal city streets were a perfect playground for demons, which could put up a very good game of hide-and-seek, amidst the darkness, making it difficult to find them unless they didn't perceive one as a threat, but then one would quickly become their victim. Most people don't care to pay attention to the night sky, but one person paid more attention to the sky than anyone else, because it sky told them of what the night would bring. Like now, the sky and wind told them of the evil that was stalking around the alleyways, searching for a new unsuspecting victim.

Sharp, pale, cerulean eyes watched the nearly deserted street below with an almost predatory intensity. The only living soul on the street was a scantily clad, brunette prostitute who worked the same street every night, only seducing the rich men or women who passed. Unknowingly to the prostitute, just above her, hidden in the shadows of the tower and the tall gargoyle statues, pale blue eyes watched her every move. The person's features were hidden by the ankle length, black hooded trench coat, which blended in well with the dark painted statues and tower making the person well camouflaged and unnoticeable.

The cloaked person had been there since the darkness had fallen, four hours ago. They had been waiting, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike their unsuspecting victim: the prostitute below, who was currently trying to seduce an older man of about fifty. The man had dark onyx colored hair, which was starting to salt and pepper. Just by his attire alone anyone within five miles could tell that he was loaded in dough and lived a very posh life. The cloaked hunter's nose wrinkled and a scowl formed on their lips as they caught a whiff of the man's cologne, which smelled absolutely terrible assaulted the cloaked person's sensitive senses.

'_Stupid, horny old man,' _The veiled presence thought to itself with a disgusted sneer, as the prostitute seductively pulled the man into an alleyway. Letting a silent bored sigh escape through soft lips, the cloaked individual slowly reached underneath its cloak and pulled out two silver and black Browning 9milimeter Hi-power's and silently walked from the shadows, over to the tower's edge and peered down into the alleyway. Only to see the old man sucking the prostitute's face and lips off, in what he called a "_kiss_". Silently the veiled presence watched, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Finally it came, after both of the individuals in the alleyway were nude and the man was screwing the prostitute into the wall. The prostitute, playing her part was moaning like an unholy demon as the man moved inside of her. _'Come on, I don't have all night! Just hurry up and jerk off already!' _The cloaked individual yelled mentally at the couple below, who seemed to take forever to reach their orgasm. With both moaning like an old mummy that just came back to life, the prostitute made her move and suddenly the beautiful woman's face and body changed into a being with dark skin, long black hair, sharp razor-like claws that had to be about five inches long, glowing evil yellow eyes and three inch long ivory fangs. She was a demon.

The man realizing that he had just been screwing a demon jumped back and started to scream like a woman who was in labor which made the female demon smirk and laugh evilly at the man's fear. Within the blink of an eye she had the man shoved against the wall, his feet dangling about seven foot off of the dirty ground. As he gasped desperately for air, as the demon tightened her grip around his esophagus.

'_Time to finish this.' _The cloaked person smirked, before freefalling off of the tower's ledge and remarkably landed safety in a slight crouch with knees bent stance right behind the naked demon and her victim. The two silver guns had already been cocked, so to get the demon's attention, the cloaked person whistled with a sharp tone, successfully getting the demons attention away from the scared and nude man.

"You!" The demon hissed out fearfully as she saw who was standing behind her and angrily at being disturbed while she was trying to feed. The hooded individual only smirked, while cockily twirling both of the silver guns around expertly and in a bored tone stated, "I missed you last week." The demon hissed in pure fury and yelled, "No you didn't! You bastard! It took me a week to fully heal because of you!"

"Oh, what a pity. Then I guess that I should finish the job and put you out of your misery tonight, huh?" The cloaked person airily mocked the livid demon, which in her anger had dropped the man and forgotten about his presence entirely. "Ha! Do you think that you can, Night Hunter? I've fed and become more powerful while you searched for me!" The demon boasted with a mocking laugh.

"Oh, I wasn't searching for you. I've known where you've been since the night you escaped. I've just been toying with you." The cloaked person, now know as Night Hunter truthfully told the prideful demon. "What!" She shrieked angrily. In her rage and embarrassment, she forgot all common since and foolishly attacked the Night Hunter head on. The Night Hunter only smirked, raised the two pistols and squeezed the triggers. Two silver bullets left the muzzle of the gun and sped like lightning towards the lunging demon and quickly imbedded themselves into her heart and head.

The Night Hunter watched without a trace of emotion as the demon's body fell to the ground and slowly crumbled into ashes. Just seconds later they were swept away by the wind. "Productive night," The hooded hunter muttered as their sharp, pale blue eyes watched the dense clouds float away, allowing the full moon to shine with its full radiance in the alleyway.

Pale blue eyes moved from the full moon to where the nude man was, only to see that he was unconscious from the demons choking. Letting a bored and disgusted sigh out, the hunter slowly holstered the two guns and reluctantly waked over to the unconscious man and looked him over for any serious injuries. After only finding an a severely bruised upper trachea and a few scratches, the Night Hunter noiselessly walked out of the alley and disappeared from sight into the shadows of the night.


	2. Chapter One: The Golden Rose

Chapter One:

The Golden Rose

It was five minutes past one o'clock and a new club, called The Golden Rose, had just opened up a week ago; rumors had spread that it was now the hottest place in town and Dante Sparta, had been itching to get into the club, but it seemed like every time he had a chance, some one would call in with a demon problem, but lately when he had arrived on scene nothing would be there and the witnesses would tell him that a lone figure cloaked in the shadows, had showed up and had already liberated the problem.

Least to say Dante Sparda, was pissed and wanted retribution, but as of yet he hadn't been able to learn anything other than that the hooded person always wore an ankle length shadow colored trench coat with the hood always up, so no one could identify the person and that the person wielded only two silver and black, Browning 9milimeter Hi-power's and that the individual could jump from building roof's and land elegantly without any problems.

This piece of information caused Dante to stop dead, only demons or half-demons or half-devils, like himself could do that and Dante was ninety-nine percent sure that it wasn't a demon but, the only other half-devil, that he knew of that was in existence was, Vergil, his elder twin brother, who he didn't have a good relationship with and knowing Vergil, he wouldn't help humans, unless there was something in it for him and from what Dante could see, there was nothing in it for the cloaked person, other than slaying demons.

"I need a drink." The demon hunter sighed, while running his hand through his silver mane, as he approached the doorway of the Golden Rose, from here he could hear the blaring music as it literally vibrated the building and door.

'_Heh, this should be good.' _Dante grinned to himself as the door slung open, immediately his senses were assaulted by the smell of perspiration, alcohol, cigarette smoke and the mixing of cologne and perfume, to any normal person it would have probably been disgusting, but to Dante Sparda, it was like a drug.

Weaving his way through the crowd wasn't easy, the whole house was packed, men and women were grinding up against one another and weaving their bodies together like snakes, though Dante didn't mind at all, as some very scantily dressed and beautiful women smiled seductively and rubbed themselves against him, it was enough to make him have an erection for a lifetime, but he was here mostly for a drink, so politely and seductively he bid the girls a short farewell and headed towards the bar.

"What can I get for you?" A tall, almond skinned brunette asked, in a rough tone, she had a dark scowl on her attractive face, but the scowl made her look absolutely revolting.

Dante was taken aback, by the bar attendants attitude and dark regard to himself, "Eh? Yeah, tequila will do just fine, babe."

With a dark look, the attendant reached under the counter and grabbed a glass and a bottle of tequila and pored him a full shot glass of the alcoholic beverage, she still had that angry look on her face, which made Dante raise an eyebrow when the woman started to murmur to herself, "Stupid job." though only a demon or half-devil could have heard her.

After downing the shot of tequila in less than a second, Dante held up his glass and smiled seductively with a raised eyebrow, "Hey babe, what's your name?"

The woman slowly cocked her eyebrow, scowled and her eyes narrowed at Dante, before she spoke, "Listen here buddy, I don't know who you are or where you came from and frankly, I really don't give a damn, so just shut the hell up and drink!" Before she practically slammed the tall bottle down and marched off.

Dante blinked twice before, shaking his head and grabbing the tall warm bottle and pouring himself another glass and chugging it down; ten minutes later Dante was more than half way through the bottle, usually he never drank so much, but tonight was a different story, too many things were off lately and he just needed to relax for a bit, so he let the lyrics of Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach, drift through him.

Half an hour later, Dante had only gone through two bottles of tequila, which usually didn't even give him a buzz, but for some strange reason, he was starting to feel weird, it was almost like he was on a cloud, his vision was kind of foggy for a minute before it just suddenly disappeared and he felt as sober as ever.

'_Am I… drunk?'_ He asked himself, with a baffled look that made him look stupid, still handsome but stupid.

Shaking that almost ridiculous thought, from his only slightly buzzed mind he grinned foolishly to himself, after all it took a lot of alcohol to make him drunk; he had successfully drank two bottles, already and that was more then he intended to drink, so shoving the empty bottle and glass away from his reach, he stood up and slowly made his way back to the entrance, when all of a sudden he felt tired, like he hadn't slept in months and his body started to feel like it was made of pure lead and it started to shut down.

'_What in the name of hell, did that woman put in my drink?' _The devil hunter, asked himself as he stumbled out of the club and into the street, he could swear that he saw red spots all over his vision.

Suddenly a harsh, mocking and evil laugh echoed all around the alley, making Dante reach blindly for his guns, Ebony and Ivory, but in his drunken state he couldn't keep a grip on the guns and they fell down at his feet and not two seconds later, he followed his guns and his knees hit the hard pavement.

"So devil hunter, how does it feel to be weak, helpless and on your knees before me?" A cold but smug voice asked from the shadows.

Dante could only vaguely see clearly but that voice was undoubtedly female and it was very familiar, just then out of the shadows of the alley walked, a tall woman with almond colored skin and dark brown eyes, she had a dark, demonic look on her face as she stared down at the helpless Dante.

"You!" Dante hissed with a drunken slur, "Damn you bitch, what did you put in my drink?"

"Poison." The demon woman told him casually with an evil smirk, her eyes changing from dark brown to bright crimson, as she picked at her fingernails, slowly her body started to change, her almond colored skin went to pastel white and her long brunette hair went to a deep black and long ivory fangs sprouted from her mouth and her fingernails became long poison tipped claws.

"Heh, you're still ugly." Dante cockily told the female demon who just glared at him and hissed angrily, before she drew her right hand back and like the lightning flashes she slashed her long poison tipped claws across the half-devil's handsome face, making his crimson blood splatter everywhere.

The pale demon smiled eerily a satisfied smile, as she looked at her handiwork with fond ruby eyes, before she spoke, in an airily but evil tone, "Before you die half-breed, I want you to know the name of your murderer."

Dante, just glared, for he could do nothing else, whatever poison she had used was a powerful and unheard of kind, because he could do nothing other than, move his head, still the demon continued on talking, "My name is, Drella. Drella Darkness and I will gladly kill you now, Demon Slayer!" She hissed before reading her already blood soaked claws for the final blow, which would go directly though the half-devil's heart, effectively ending his pathetic life.


	3. Chapter Two: The Rescuing

Chapter Two:

The Rescuing Of A Half-Devil

Dante hadn't a doubt in his foggy mind that, tonight his life would be ended, but what made him so pissed about it was that he could tell that without her special poison, she was weak, one of the weakest demons he had ever come across and that set a hellish fire loose within him.

'_Damn, what a way to die.' _He cursed as he watched the demon smile murderously before he watched, as if in slow motion as her razor sharp claws plunged straight for his heart… but just before her claws were not even two inches from his chest, a loud gunshot was heard and not a nanosecond later her black blood was splattered all over the pavement, his face, chest and cloths.

Sharply she drew back with a earsplitting shriek and held her now bloody stump of a wrist in her left hand, while cursing in her natural demon language, while her head quickly shot over to where the shot had come from, the alleyway.

"Come out you coward!" The angry demon yelled, her ivory fangs seemed to lengthen in her anger as they now seemed to be twice the size they were before.

No one answered, the whole town seemed to be deafened as a slow cool breeze blew around everyone, everything was quiet, too quiet… before a lone individual wearing a shadow colored cloak, stepped out of the shadows, the demon nor Dante could tell anything about the stranger, accept that it was pointing two silver and black, cocked 9milimeter's directly at the demons head and heart.

Drella, stepped back in fear, this was the Night Hunter! The one who had killed her older and much stronger sister, Priscilla only two nights ago!

"What's wrong, are you frightened of me, Drella Darkness?" The Night Hunter coldly asked the terrified demon, who was literally shaking in her hooker boots, at the mere presence of the Night Hunter.

"N-no!" Drella tried to sound superior and calm, but she failed miserably, as her voice cracked and her body began to shake even more; She was truly terrified of the Night Hunter, and she had a good reason to be, the Night Hunter had been killing every demon he could find, from lower demons like herself to higher Lord-like demons, none had ever stood half a chance against the Night Hunter, who was rumored to not even be human nor demon nor angel nor devil, he was rumored to be nothing but an unstoppable phantom, who had come to kill all those who had spilled the blood of the innocent.

"Hmm, really?" The Night Hunter cocked a brow, "Because I can practically smell your fear, from here."

"You shouldn't be so cocky, Night Hunter." Drella growled while reading her poisoned claws, for an attack.

"Why is that?" The Night Hunter asked in an almost bored tone.

"Because, I am a superior species to you and now… I'll kill you!" She hissed bearing her fangs, before lunging at the Night Hunter like an angry cat.

Swiftly, the Night Hunter dodged the lightning fast attack by flipping sideways effortlessly while shooting at the agile demon who just barely moved out of the way of the six silver bullets, but unfortunately for the demon, the Night Hunter was quicker and as soon as she had stopped for only a fraction of a second the Night Hunter had already shot three silver bullets into the demons left and right shoulder and her stomach, making her fall to the ground with a hiss and gasp of pain.

"He's a half-breed! Why would you save him? You kill all that have even a speck of demon or devil blood in them! Why save him?" The dying demon screeched angrily as she helplessly looked up at the cloaked Night Hunter, who did nothing other than squeeze the trigger, making the demon disappear into ash.

The Night Hunter, turned towards the drunk and poisoned demon hunter and looked him over, the Night Hunter was calculating how much trouble the youngest son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, would cause when he awakened from his drunk and poisoned condition.

Letting out a rough, irritated sigh, the Night Hunter returned his guns to their holsters and angrily and reluctantly stalked over to the half unconscious half-devil and roughly shoved him over onto his back, with the toe of his boot and growled before roughly reaching down and grabbing just above the demon hunters elbow and roughly jerking him up and slinging his arm over his shoulder with a grunt; the half-devil wasn't exactly a feather.

Dante was vaguely aware of what was happening around him as he slipped in and out of an unconscious and conscious state, all he knew was that someone had saved his ass and he was now being treated like a rag doll, by his… savior?

Dante tried to talk, but all that came out was unidentifiable blabber, that sounded like groaning and baby talk.

"God, how much do you weigh?" Night Hunter growled as he practically dragged the demon hunter down the street, towards his home.

Dante just mumbled something that was completely incoherent, making the Night Hunter, sigh in agitation and mutter, "Never mind, just never mind."

'Having to save your ass, devil boy was not in my job description… I hope you know that now, you owe me. You owe me big time.'

Night Hunter mentally growled at the helpless half-devil who was still muttering incoherently to himself.

"Damn. This is the last time, I'm saving your ass." The Night Hunter grunted as Dante just suddenly passed out, making it even harder for him to be moved around; the demon hunter was practically dead weight on the Night Hunters shoulders.

On top of the building, just above the two demon hunters, a lone figure watched, with cold and unfeeling silvery blue eyes; the individual had been there, watching the entire time, he was just a bit curious as to the rumors surrounding the Night Hunter.

'_Things are becoming interesting.' _The silver haired individual, thought to himself as his sharp eyes watched as the pair of demon hunters disappeared around the corner of the street; a cold wind swept by, making the man's long blue coat silently flap in the breeze; noiselessly he followed them, staying just out of sight.


	4. Chapter Three: The Jenner Mansion

Chapter Three:

The Jenner Mansion

It was only supposed to be a ten minute walk to the Jenner Mansion, but with the unconscious half-devil weighing down on the Night Hunter's shoulders, it took them almost twenty.

When the Night Hunter finally got to Bloody River Lane, the street on which the Jenner Mansion was stationed, it was easy to distinguish the Jenner Mansion from the others, because it was the only one that was the only inhabitable house on the entire street, all of the others were either halfway burnt down or so rotted that they could fall down if a soft breeze blew through.

The reason why the street was called, Bloody River Lane, was because forty years ago a massacre happened, all of the inhabitants of Peaceful River Lane, were brutally murdered, some were burned alive, some were ripped apart and the rest… no one really knew what happened to the rest of them, only half of the streets residents were found. It was said that the street was flowing like a river, a red river of blood, so the name went from Peaceful River to Bloody River Lane and no one ever cared to venture back to that street.

The Jenner Mansion was a four story building that included a large basement; the mansion has a total of thirty-six rooms in all, nine on each of the four floors. The mansion was a dark gray almost light black in color and looked like an eighteenth century manor, which in all reality it was.

When the Night Hunter got to the front door, instead of knocking, he just kicked the door open and yelled, "Hey! Old man! Denver! Bring me a needle full of that antidote for Drella Darkness's poison! And make it snappy!"

"Stop your yelling! I ain't deaf!" An older male voice yelled from the lavish living room and not a minute later an older man of about sixty walked out of the living room doorway, with a long silver needle that was full of some dark green liquid, that looked like it would kill rather than cure.

"So, was it really necessary to do a shock and awe on my front door?" The older man, Denver asked the Night Hunter with a sigh, as he looked at his door with gloomy jade eyes, as he ran his hand through his thick dark salt and pepper brown hair after handing the Night Hunter the needle.

"Heh, the door wasn't open, so I made the door open." The Night Hunter smirked, before harshly sticking the needle into Dante's neck.

"You didn't have to be so harsh." Denver grimaced as the Night Hunter swiftly pulled the needle from the unconscious demon slayer's neck, who was laying on a large beige and maroon silk loveseat.

"He'll live." The Night Hunter grunted before handing Denver the empty silver needle and walking out of the hall and up the staircase and to his room.

"Hey, Night why are you leaving him here, in the hallway?" Denver pointed out with a raised eyebrow, as the Night Hunter didn't even stop walking as he answered.

"I don't feel like carrying his heavy ass upstairs. Just leave him there, so once he wakes up, he can leave." The Night Hunter coldly and uncaringly told Denver before his trench coat disappeared around the spiraling staircase.

"Well. That was interesting." Denver muttered, before walking over to the unconscious half-devil and slinging his arm over his shoulders and halfway dragging Dante into the living room and gently laying him down on the black and dark maroon silk couch.

Upstairs on the second floor, in the last room down the hall, the Night Hunter had just walked into his room and with a thankful and tired sigh, shut the world out of his life, for the moment, after locking his dark red oak door and walking over to his bathroom door, that was located just to the right of bed and then closing the door, but leaving it cracked, but only slightly, before walking over to the shower and turning on the water and just letting it run.

The Night Hunter, then pulled down his hood to reveal, long flaxen tresses that hung down to a young woman's waist, her pale blue eyes looked tired and sad, but her expression was blank, like she was nothing but a zombie or a china doll.

"Why do I do this?" She whispered sadly to her mirrored reflection, while running her petite hands slowly over her face and then through her long hair, before shedding her coal colored cloak, which was followed by her black gloves and then her black boots, which held an army knife on each, then her white socks, which was followed by her black army jeans and then her black, long sleeve, skin tight shirt.

Letting a mushroom sigh escape her soft pastel pink lips, she observed her reflection in the mirror, only to see, in her opinion a pathetic looking child, in a young woman's body; the young woman was only wearing a white bra that covered her small kind of medium sized breasts and a pair of black and white panties; the woman's skin was pale, but not too pale, it was a healthy pale.

The Night Hunter just stood there looking at her reflection for a few minutes before she removed her underwear and stepped into the shower, letting the scorching water run over her sore muscles of her back. She was going to be in there for awhile.

Downstairs in the living room, Dante was still passed out on the beautiful couch, while Denver was in the kitchen fixing himself, Night's and the unconscious half-devil dinner; the half-devil would wake up in about a hour and Night wouldn't be down for half and hour, if not longer.

"Kids these days." Denver muttered while he flipped a burger on the small grill, on which there were six cooking burgers, usually he would only cook three, but now he had company and the youngest son of Sparda would be really hungry, because the antidote to Drella Darkness's poison made people hungry. How he knew this was because he had, had several encounters with demons like Drella and he had learned first hand, the side affects for the cure.

An hour later, upstairs in Night Hunters room, she was just getting out of her broiling shower, which smelled of soft steam and pear-berry body wash and shampoo, after grabbing a fluffy, soft cream colored bath towel and a smaller, matching head towel, after she wrapped up her body and hair, she walked out of the exquisite looking bathroom and into her bedroom, where she walked over to her dark cherry wood dresser drawers and pulled out a long men's blue tee shirt, a pair of blue and white striped shorts and a pair of gray panties.

After she dried her body she slipped into her night cloths and walked back into her bathroom and discarded her body towel into a wooden hamper, before she started to towel dry her long hair, that in her opinion needed to be cut, but lately she had been to lazy to do it herself, so she had just let it grow out.

Five minutes later, the Night Hunter's hair was still wet, but it wasn't dripping, so she considered it okay, before running a comb through her slick hair and then throwing it up into a high ponytail and then walking out of her bathroom and then out of her bedroom and then down the hall and finally she descended down the stairs and into the hall and then into the kitchen, where she found Denver setting the long, red oak table.

Back in the living room, Dante was just starting to wake up from is hangover slash poison dose, "Oh God…" he groaned miserably, before slowly sitting up from the very comfy couch and trying to fight off his dizziness, it only took a minute before the dizziness went away and a new pain suddenly hit him… he was hungry, really hungry and his stomach let him know because it let out a loud and long growl.


	5. Chapter Four: A Nice Welcoming

Chapter Four:

A Nice Welcoming

Back in the kitchen, the Night Hunter was starting to fix her burger; usually she ate two but tonight she felt like she couldn't even eat one; something had been bothering her since she brought the demon hunter into Denver's Mansion.

"Night, what's wrong and don't you dare tell me that nothing's wrong, because I can tell. So, what is it?" Denver demanded more than asked in a concerned fatherly way; after all he had raised her since she was eight years old, not to mention he had taught her all that he knew about hunting, tracking and killing demons; that was his previous profession before he became an old man.

The Night Hunter didn't answer for a minute and she completely froze, like she was just suddenly incrassated in ice, before she whispered, "… Memories, memories I'd rather forget, are coming back to me in strong, harsh, tsunami-like waves."

Denver didn't know what to say; of course he didn't know exactly what had happened in her past, but what little he did know was that demons had something to do with it, because she had always held such contempt and raw hatred for them and she had readily agreed and literally begged to be trained as a future demon hunter and only at the tender age of twelve she had acquired the alias, that was now whispered among both the demon tongue and human tongue; she had left behind many things after she had started her training some of the few had been, her name, her past memories and most of her emotions; she became, the Night Hunter.

"I see that you moved the half-breed." The Night Hunter stated coldly, after she had fixed her burger and filled her coal black cup up with water, for she never drunk anything else, accept very rarely Denver would catch her sipping on a can of Nestea.

"Yes, one of us has to be nice, but Night, I would like it if you would stay and eat with us, instead of sneaking up to your room and hiding there until he is gone." Denver stated while eyeing the young blonde woman with a weary eye, for she was well known for disappearing into the shadows, that was actually where she had got her alias from.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be nice though." The Night Hunter stated, with a reluctant sigh, before she settled herself down in one of the luxurious and very comfortable dining chairs.

"Alright, but don't start a fight in here, after all you were the one that brought him here. Why is that, if you don't like him, then why did you bring him here?" Denver asked with a raised eyebrow. That was something he had been wondering ever since she had come back home, with the half-devil passed out on her shoulders.

"It was an impulsive act of shivery." The Night Hunter ground out in a cool tone, after she took a sip of her water and then started to crunch on a piece of ice that had slipped into her mouth.

"Is that so?" Denver asked with a cocked eyebrow and a sly, teenager-like smirk on his face.

"You're weird." The Night Hunter muttered with a shake of her head, before taking another sip of her cold water; sometimes Denver reminded her of a teenager more than an old man, with his sometimes child-like attitude and personality.

"Ha! Maybe so, maybe so." Denver spoke with a kind laugh and a wide smile, as he fixed his burger.

Back in the Living room, Dante was cautiously looking over the spacious and posh looking lounge; he was certain that he had never been here before, the room had a deep gothic feel to it, but it was still homey and comfortable looking, there was several pictures strung up around the room, all of them were of various colors, sizes and designs, the large rug was black and had silver and red swirls around the edges, there was also a nice fireplace that was made of black brick, but it still looked cool, all of the furniture was high-class looking, but from what Dante could tell, it was all comfortable.

'_High-class and expensive shit.' _Dante grinned to himself, but he was still hungry and after about a minute after he woke up he noticed a sharp pain in the side of his neck, it almost felt like someone had harshly stuck a long needle in there without so much as a care for his well being and after looking into the body length mirror he saw that his face had fully healed, from that demon chicks claws.

"Evil bitch." He muttered coldly, before a burning, sweet smell entered his nostrils and his stomach growled again; cautiously he followed the smell of cooked burgers out of the living room and then he entered a long hallway and to his right was what he presumed to be the front door and to his left was a spiraling staircase, there was also a nice comfortable looking loveseat, that was beige and maroon silk and just beside the loveseat was a cherry oak end table that had a tall beige colored lamp on it, but still there was no sign of his guns or sword.

Suddenly a man walked out of what Dante presumed to be the kitchen doorway; he was tall, just a bit shorter than himself, with salt and pepper brown hair and jade eyes, he looked to be around sixty, but he had a boyish grin on his face when he spotted Dante, standing in his hallway.

This kind of made Dante curious, usually people didn't like it when he just popped into their house, but hey, someone must have brought him here, so he guessed that he was welcome.

"Hey, glad to see you're up!" The man smiled and motioned for Dante to come forward.

The confused half-devil did so, with a kind puzzled smile he asked the older man, "Uh, yeah. Um, where am I?"

"Oh, you're in the Jenner Mansion, that is located on Bloody River Lane and I'm Denver Jenner, welcome. I hope you're feeling better and if you're hungry, I've fixed some burgers and you are most welcome to them." Denver introduced himself and stuck his hand out for the bewildered demon hunter to shake his hand.

"Thanks. Yeah, I am kinda hungry and my names Dante, sir." Dante took Denver's hand and smiled.

"Oh, don't call me sir! I ain't that old, Dante! Just call me Denver!" Denver corrected with another boy-ish grin, letting go of Dante's hand.

Dante grinned and nodded his head; he was starting to like this guy, he was kinda like an older him.

'_Kinda ironic.'_ Dante thought to himself, so with the welcoming Denver and the certainty of food, Dante followed him into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter Five: House Of A Demon Hunter

Chapter Five:

The House Of A Demon Hunter

Just as Dante entered the kitchen, two things caught his full attention: One was the attractive, girl sitting at the long table and two, was the four burgers sitting in the middle of the table.

Despite, being quite attractive, the girl didn't look very friendly and she was scowling at him, when Dante took a seat, it was the one that was just directly in front of the girl a tense silence filled the air and Dante for once in his life had nothing to say, in truth he didn't know what to say.

"So, why don't you introduce yourself?" Denver told the blonde haired girl, with a stern look.

The girl just slightly glared at Denver defiantly, for about two minutes before, she reluctantly gave in and looked at Dante, her face was still cold, but Dante could see a glimpse of pain flash in her pale, cerulean eyes, before her eyes suddenly turned as cold as Antarctica.

"My name is… Heaven, Heaven Jenner." The girl spoke, her voice was soft, but just as cold as her eyes.

It made Dante wonder, why such a beautiful girl, was so cold and angry? What could have happened to make her that way? She had such a beautiful name and he was sure that at one time, she had been a nice and kind as the name sounded, but not now.

"I'm Dante. Dante… Sparda. It's nice to meet you." Dante was cautious about telling his last name, but he figured that Denver already knew; the older man seemed like the kind of person to know a lot, so he told.

"Well, now that everyone is introduced, let's eat!" Denver smiled, before pushing the plate of hamburgers towards Dante and a cup of ice.

"Oh, what do you want to drink? We have a lot of choices, ranging from Sprite, to Dr Pepper, to Beer and so on." Denver told the half-devil, as he made two burgers.

"Just plain water will do, I still kind of have a headache." Dante told the older man with a small grimace, his headache was starting to come back.

"Oh, yeah, let me get you something for that headache, it's one of the side affects of the cure for that demon poison that, the female demon gave you. Nasty stuff you know, I've been in your place and I feel for you." Denver grimaced at the thought of being injected with the cure, as he walked over to the kitchen pantry and pulled out a bottle and brought it over to Dante.

"Here take this, there is a small side affect for this pill though, it makes you really groggy." Denver spoke as he pulled out two dark purple pills and handed them to the curious demon hunter; Dante took the two pills and looked them over before he tossed them into his mouth and instantly they started to fizz and a nasty taste filled his mouth.

Dante had to cover his mouth to keep himself from throwing up, then suddenly Denver held a full glass of cold water up to Dante's face and quickly the half-devil downed all the water, trying to get the repulsive taste of his mouth.

"Sorry about that man. I thought that if you knew they had a bad taste you wouldn't take them. I'm sorry about that, I really am, but if you eat the taste will go away, promise." Denver told the hacking half-devil who gave the older man a side glare, before he sighed.

"As long as it works. It's alright, man." Dante told the guilty looking older man, before he bit into his burger, he was still hungry and the disgusting taste was, thankfully already starting to go away.

After dinner was over and Dante had successfully eaten all four of the extra burgers plus two sandwiches, Denver motioned for both Dante and the girl, Heaven to come into the living room, Dante followed rather eagerly while Heaven did so very reluctantly, she didn't want to be anywhere other than in her bed, sleeping away the night's escapade.

"So, Dante I bet you're wondering how I know a lot about demons and you, right." Denver asked after everyone had sat down, everyone but Denver, he was standing in front of the, now lit fire place and he was swishing around a small glass of whiskey; he usually had a small glass every night before he went to bed.

"Yeah, I was kinda surprised when you didn't react, when I told you my last name." Dante honestly told Denver who just smirked and took a sip from his glass.

"Yes, I know a lot about you Dante Sparda. You're the youngest son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda and your older, twin brother, Vergil Sparda, hasn't been see or heard from since you were children when your mother was killed by demons, who wanted retribution for what your father had done." Denver told Dante, who looked surprised at all that the older man knew.

"I know a lot of this stuff, because, when I was younger I was a very infamous demon hunter, my alias, back then was…" Denver trailed off, as he entered another world, the past, when he was young, cocky, and the very best.

"The Death Walker." Heaven spoke up, her voice held pure respect as she fondly gazed at the older man before her, who had taught her everything he knew and gave her another chance at having a family.

"The Death Walker?" Dante whispered with a thoughtful face; he had heard that name before… suddenly it hit him, the man standing before him was legend among demons, devils and humans.

"You're more famous and infamous than me!" Dante spoke with a smirk, as he found a new since of respect for the older man.

"Yes, I was, once upon a time, The Death Walker and welcome, to the house of a demon hunter." Denver smirked, a similar smirk as Dante, before he downed the rest of his whiskey.


	7. Chapter Six: The Apprentice

Chapter Six:

The Apprentice And Quiet Conversations

"So, do you have an apprentice or something?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

If the older man had an apprentice, Dante wanted to fight him. He wanted to see just how well of an apprentice, Denver had trained.

"Yes, I do. I assume you've heard of… The Night Hunter, correct?" Denver asked, as he poured a little more whiskey into his glass, though it would be his last for tonight.

"I've heard rumors from people who've seen him, but they have never told me anything descriptive about him." Dante said as he remembered a witness telling him about how the cloaked person, he was after was called, The Night Hunter.

"Yes well, they shouldn't. The Night Hunter is better than I was and he still has many years ahead of him." Denver said, while sending Heaven a secret wink, before turning his attention back to Dante.

"Is he really that good?" Dante challenged, with his usual smirk and cocky attitude.

"Yes." Denver smirked, before continuing, "He was the one that brought you here, but he never stays long. He's more of a recluse than anything, so he just comes here to get more supplies, then he's gone again." Denver lied smoothly; Heaven wasn't ready to be found out and Denver wasn't ready for her identity to be discovered yet either, though it wouldn't be long, she just needed a little more time, they both did.

"Do you know where I could find him?" Dante asked eagerly, he really wanted to fight this Night Hunter and see who the better fighter was.

"No. He keeps everything, even his location from me." Denver told Dante with a sigh, as he took another sip of his alcoholic beverage, while keeping his sharp eyes trained on the half-devil.

'_Those pills should start taking effect any moment now.'_ Denver thought, as he watched Dante's eyes start to become hazy, it was time.

"Well, it's late, I'm getting tired and you must be tired too Dante. Heaven why don't you show Dante to one of our guestrooms, preferably one of the rooms on the second floor, it has the best rooms." Denver smiled at Dante but sent Heaven a stern look, one that she would never disobey.

"Here, this way." Heaven spoke coldly, as she stood up from the couch and went into the hallway and then up the stairs, not really caring if Dante was following her or not; If she could have her way, he'd have been gone as soon as he'd have got the injection, but this wasn't her house, it was Denver's and if he wanted the half-devil to stay, then she could do nothing against his words.

"Hey! Hey wait up babe!" Dante called after the disappearing blonde haired girl, as he tried to catch up to her, but despite him calling out to her, she didn't turn around or even act like she heard him.

'_Geeze, what crawled up her ass?' _Dante asked himself, as he tried to sake off his dizziness, which was taking over his senses.

"Hey, babe did I do something or are you always this inviting?" Dante asked with a smirk, as he caught up to Heaven's stride.

Just as Heaven and Dante reached the third door on the right side and walked in, she turned away from him and walked to the door and said, "I don't want you here and if this was my house you'd have already been gone, so spare me from your poor pick up lines and after your medicine wears off, leave." Then she immediately slammed the door closed after her and marched off towards her bedroom.

"Heaven." Denver's voice called out to her quietly, just as her fingertips touched her brass door knob, immediately she froze, but she didn't turn towards him.

"Heaven, you have to learn to trust and befriend other people, besides me." Denver told her with a sigh.

"I can't." Heaven replied in a monotone voice.

"You can! You just don't want to!" Denver yelled in a whisper, before he sighed and ran his hands through his hair, before he spoke again, but this time his voice held a sad tone, "Heaven, I wont always be here and neither will The Night Hunter, remember that, before you completely shove everyone out of your life, forever."

After speaking his peace, Denver turned around to walk back into his room, which was on the opposite side of Heaven's and just a door down, but before he closed the door he spoke again, "And remember to give Dante his guns and sword back, before he leaves." And without so much as a goodnight, Denver closed his door, leaving Heaven to feel bad about what she had done.

Denver had never, not said goodnight to her and he had never turned his back on her either. Had she really messed up that bad?

With a heartbreaking sigh, Heaven opened her door and quietly closed it behind her, then she walked over to her bed and pulled back the ivory cream colored sheets and crawled in, as she snuggled into her pillow, silent tears fell from her eyes, she felt rejected and she hadn't cried since the day before she started her training, with Denver.

Dante, with his exceptional hearing, had heard everything, even though they were whispering and he was six rooms away, he could still hear them, though he had hoped that their conversation would give him some answers, it only brought him more questions and answered one: Where his weapons were; With a groggy sigh Dante practically collapsed onto the very posh and comfortable bed, but just before he fell into unconsciousness, the fait smell of salty tears entered his nostrils, but he could do nothing but lay there and not two seconds later, he was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter Seven: Nightmarish Memories

Chapter Seven:

The Night Of Nightmarish Memories

That night all three of the Jenner Mansion residents, didn't sleep peacefully, all three of them were mentally transported back in time, to their terrible pasts, which none of them ever wanted to remember.

When, Heaven awakened again, she decided that she just couldn't go back to sleep, not after what her unconscious mind showed her, when she entered the bathroom she glanced into the mirror, only to see a river of tears flooding down her haunted looking face.

"Stop. Stop. Stop! Stop it!" She screamed at her reflection, before harshly slamming her hands down onto the soft cream colored sink, her breath was ragged, but still her tears wouldn't stop.

"Please stop. Haven't I been punished enough?" Heaven asked her reflection, before Denver ran into the bathroom, only to find his adoptive daughter staring into her bathroom mirror with tears cascading down her face.

"Heaven?" Denver whispered cautiously, the young girl looked as if she wasn't even in her own mindset. She looked hollow, like she wasn't even there; instantly Denver knew what was wrong, Heaven had been in a similar state the night he found her and several times after that, when she awakened from sleeping, when she had relapses of her past.

Cautiously, Denver walked over to the hollow young woman, and gently pulled her face to look at him, only to look into dilated pale blue eyes, that were as vacant as a church on Saturday, she wasn't even there anymore; she was lost, in her own mind.

"Heaven, you need to wakeup. This isn't healthy for you." Denver tried to gently rouse her from her mind; he had always hated when she would get like this, he had been working on making the nightmares go away, since he found out that she had these… episodes.

It had been ten years since her last one, which had been her worst by far, she had started screaming, as if someone was trying to kill her, then she started having a seizure, before she passed out and was in a coma for a whole week; Denver had no doubt that it was her past, and what had done this to her and he knew why. She had, had another one after so long and he took the full blame for it.

"Heaven. Heaven? Heaven listen to me, you need to wakeup, now." Denver spoke sternly, while holding her face with his left hand, and with his right he turned on the sink and when the water became warm, he held his hand under the faucet and let his hand fill up with the warm water, before he brought his hand back up to Heaven's face and gently poured it down her forehead, before repeating twice more.

After the third water pouring, Heaven's pupils went back to normal, after blinking the warm water from her eyelashes, she glanced up into Denver's caring jade eyes, before lowering her head she was ashamed, of herself.

"Heaven it's alright, and I'm sorry." Denver apologized, while pulling Heaven's chin up, so he could look into her eyes.

"Why are you apologizing? You were right, I need to grow-up and get over it." Heaven whispered, but her voice was steady and slightly stern.

"I shouldn't have pushed you, so hard. Otherwise, this wouldn't have happened." Denver confessed sadly; he really didn't want this to happen, not after all of the success they had had, not after all of these years of peace.

"Denver, did you dream too?" Heaven asked, when she saw the older mans face and eyes, he looked just as haunted as she did.

"Yes." Denver sighed, before releasing Heaven's face and looking down at his hands, that were shaking, before small, soft hands enclosed around his, snapping his gaze up to Heaven's face, only to see a small but true sad smile on her lips, which instantly made him smile, Heaven hadn't smiled in so long and when she did, it just made anyone around her want to smile back.

"I guess last night was just a bad night." Denver joked halfheartedly, before shaking off his own haunted past memories and giving his usual goofy smile, before releasing Heaven's hands and walking out of her room, but not before saying, "Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes."

As Denver left her room, Heaven held her smile, but only for a minute before it slipped off of her face and sighed, before looking back into her mirror and whispering, "Yeah, last night was a night of nightmarish memories."

After Denver left Heaven's room, he walked down to Dante's door and knocked, it only took about a minute before he heard a loud thump, like something had fallen, just seconds before he heard Dante curse out loud, before the said silver haired man opened the door; When Denver got a good look at the half-devil, he immediately saw that Dante's hair was a ratty mess and he didn't look pleased.

"Good morning?" Denver asked with a knowing smirk, only to receive a scowl from the half-devil.

"Yeah, yeah." Dante muttered sourly, while trying to rake his messy silver mane back into its usual smoothness; he hadn't exactly got a good nights rest, his mind had been filled with the murder of his beloved mother, Eva and the disappearance of his older brother, Vergil, but something or rather someone was missing from his memories, he was sure that there had been a fourth person in his past, but for some reason, he couldn't remember what the person's face looked like or even what their gender was and it pissed him off.

"Well, I came to tell you that breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, so do whatever and come down to eat!" Denver said airily before, leaving a confused Dante behind; the older man had seemed happy, but his eyes held something else, they held loss and sadness, something Dante had never expected to see in the older man.

"What a night." Dante sighed, before closing the door and walking over to the bathroom and walking in, since he had passed out last night, he hadn't been able to tell much about his room but, now that he was awake he could tell that this whole house was posh and no expense was spared in making it.

When the half-devil looked into the mirror above his black marble sink, he immediately grimaced at his appearance, his hair was still messy and his face and eyes looked like he had been drugged, _'Probably the pills.' _He thought to himself before, he spotted the black porcelain toilet, before he suddenly got a very urgent need to go, urinate.

Downstairs, Denver was snickering to himself, as he flipped some bacon he muttered to himself, before snickering again, "I forgot to mention the other side affect, Dante."


	9. Chapter Eight: Peaceful Morning

Chapter Eight:

Peaceful Morning And Goodbye's

Surprisingly five minutes later, Heaven exited her room looking like nothing had happened, she now wore a tan wife beater and a pair of faded blue jeans and her hair was in a long braid.

Heaven had decided to take Denver's advice a try to be nice to Dante, but that was easier said than done, because she hadn't talked to anyone besides Denver and demons before, so she wasn't so sure how this would go, but she had to at least try once.

Just before Heaven stepped I front of Dante's room, the said half-devil stepped out of the room, muttering something about "damn pills", but he immediately stopped when he caught sight of Heaven standing there not two foot away from him.

For a few minutes neither one of them said anything, they weren't sure what to say to one another, after all Heaven hadn't been the nicest person last night and on that thought, Heaven knew that she had to be the one to break the ice that had formed between them, "Good morning, Dante."

Dante was shocked that she had even spoke to him, it seemed like last night she hated him and now she was being polite, but it just didn't make since, until he remembered the argument she had, had with Denver last night, putting on a smile Dante replied, "Yeah, good morning to you too."

Heaven just nodded her head. She didn't know what to say or do after that, but she didn't have to say anything because Dante did, "Hey, do you know where my sword and guns are? I'm going to need them, after I leave."

"Oh, yes the Night Hunter left them here last night and I put them up. Follow me." Heaven motioned for the demon slayer to follow her, back towards her room.

As Dante followed Heaven into her room, he wondered why she had them instead of Denver, but it sort of made since, no one would expect a woman to have his weapons, so this Night Hunter was pretty clever. Just like all of the other rooms, Heaven's was just as posh as the rest, though this one didn't have the same darkness about it, hers was homier and for some reason it felt warmer too, though he didn't have time to think on it, because Heaven had bent down at the side of her bed and blindly reached into the darkness and pulled out both Ebony and Ivory before placing them on her bed before slowly pulling out his other main weapon, the sword Rebellion.

Heaven didn't immediately give the sword back to Dante, she was more interested in gazing over the entire length of blade and looking for its secret, for she was certain that it had one, but when it didn't come to her, she just handed it to the silver haired half-devil after standing up; Dante immediately took and sheathed the blade before taking the guns from Heaven's out-stretched hands, with a light hearted smirk and a quiet "thanks", to which Haven only nodded her head and walked to her doorway and stood, waiting for Dante to follow her.

'_You're some kind of strange girl… but I like it.' _Dante thought him himself with a smirk, as he followed the blonde haired girl, down towards the kitchen, he was a little hungry and now that the pills had wore off, he felt a lot better and for some reason he felt surprisingly more rejuvenated than ever; it was strange… but he liked it, just as much as he was starting to like hanging around the Jenner Mansion, the place held more secrets than anyone or thing ever could and so did the residents and Dante was curious as to just what kinds of secrets this place held.

"Well, I'm glad that you two finally made it, I was starting to get worried, that maybe you two had killed one another by now, but I guess that I was over reacting, seeing as how you have your weapons now, Dante." Denver spoke with a smile, when the two young demon hunters entered the kitchen, both of them looking a lot better than they had earlier and he was glad to see it.

"Yeah, Heaven gave them to me. So, what's for breakfast? I'm hungry." Dante asked in a rather unusual and cheerful tone, which cause both Denver and Heaven to cock an eyebrow at his strange behavior, but the silver haired enigma just walked over to the table and sat down in the same seat he had last night and started filling up his plate.

Both Denver and heaven just brushed his odd behavior off, before following suite and making themselves breakfast, before Dante ate it all, for his plate was piled with food, though the drugs should have worn off already, but it wasn't the pills, Dante was just really hungry by nature.

Surprisingly breakfast went on without any fights or bitterness, everyone was getting along well, though Heaven was still quiet and didn't speak much, she wasn't as cold or rude to Dante has she had been and Denver and Dante got along great, both telling stories, most of them about past battles but others about their mistakes in battle that led to some interesting outcomes, like once, when Denver was just starting to kill demons, he very much on accident managed to bring three large buildings down to rubble and in the process killed a whole bunch of demons, with all of it being a complete accident.

Heaven shook her head at the many accidental victories, but she kept her mouth shut, for she had, had a few like that too, so she had no room to talk but she did scoff every once in a while, at both of the men's stories, when they achieved victory in the most brainless and comical of ways, which made Heaven's lips quirk in a smile, though it was very small.

After breakfast was finished Dante kindly thanked Denver and Heaven for letting him stay and for healing him, before he left; he still had things to do and despite not wanting to leave and feeling like he actually belonged with them, he couldn't stay, the feeling felt odd and he didn't want to stay and cause them any unnecessary pain or problems and they seemed to follow him around like a giant blood thirsting mosquito, and he didn't want them to get hurt on his account and it was better to leave them now, while they hadn't made an unbreakable connection, though there was undoubtedly a strong connection, it was still breakable and he was going to be the one who severed the ties.

"Goodbye Denver, Heaven. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." Dante smirked his usual infamous smirk before, lazily waving and exiting through the front door, but before he got the end of the driveway, he stopped and turned around, "And be sure to tell the Night Hunter, that Dante is looking for him." He called back cockily before disappearing around the gate entrance.

"Well, he's gone, but this wont be our last run-in we'll have with the son of Sparda. I can promise you that." Denver said, after he was completely certain that the silver haired half-devil was gone.

"What makes you say that?" Heaven asked in her usual emotionless tone, as she followed Denver back into the living room.

"Well, for one. He's going to be looking for you, or rather the Night Hunter and two; I have a gut feeling about it." Denver trailed off lost in his own thoughts, before snapping out of them a minute later and moving his gaze to the stoic looking Heaven and smirking lightly before speaking again.

"We need to improve your skills… so, you are starting your training again, only this time… it'll be more intense, so go and get your hunting cloths on and your weapons and meet me in the basement. The training starts now and be pre-warned that, this will be nothing like you've ever experienced before." And with that, Denver left a stunned Heaven in the living room; she had no doubt whatsoever that this "tune-up" of her skills, would push her entire being to the breaking point and possible over it as well, though she couldn't help but worry, as to why she needed to train again and so abruptly and so severely.

'_There's something you're not telling me, old man… but, I trust you so, I wont ask you for your reasoning… yet.' _Heaven thought to herself with silted calculating eyes as she walked up to her room and re-dressed into her Night Hunter clothing and as soon as the cloak was on, instantly the Night Hunter persona took over and she was ready for anything.

Swift and silent, were the Night Hunter's footfalls, as she headed towards the dark and cold basement; despite being in the same body, Heaven and the Night Hunter, were in a since two very different people, just like how Denver and the Death Walker were, for that was how they had been trained, to have another darker persona; the reason for having two personas was so that, one never forgets who they truly are and so that they don't loose themselves in the darkness and evil that they are constantly surrounded by.

As the Night Hunter cautiously made her way, down the metal stairs, the only thing that could be heard was the soft taps of a leaky water pipe, and in the complete darkness the only thing that mattered was survival, because there was an dangerous air about, that spoke of death, bloodshed and danger, as such was very similar as to her previous training, only this was a lot more intense and it nearly made her blood freeze in her veins. _'This will not end well.' _The Night Hunter thought to herself, as she slowly cocked her guns and instantly a soft whizzing sound was heard and not two seconds later a knife was imbedded right where her wrists had been only moments before.

'_Truly this is nothing like before.' _An evil smirk crossed the Night Hunter's lips, as the deadly game started to make her blood race through her veins and adrenalin struck through her like lightning; she was more than ready to show Denver just how good she was. _'Let the training begin.'_


	10. Chapter Nine: Time

Chapter Nine:

Time…

While Heaven was upstairs taking a well-deserved shower, Denver was down stairs in the lounge, pondering over the last month and a half's going's on and the recent turn of events. Neither Denver nor Heaven had run into Dante since the morning he left and Denver was both relieved and worried about that, but other things were bothering him and they at the moment, were far more important than a lost half-devil.

Over the last month and a half, the Night Hunter and the Death Walker had trained relentlessly from dusk till dawn, only stopping to hunt the demons in the night. Now the both of them were hunting and there was a need for the both of them, for the demon population had just suddenly went from a handful to hundreds, plus they were a lot stronger than before and search as they might, neither Denver nor Heaven could find out why, but that didn't stop them, not for a nanosecond, not when innocents were being slaughtered.

But these new turn of events caused Denver great uneasiness, though he hadn't said anything to Heaven; he had a dark suspicion that the Dark Legion had come back to take over the human realm, again and Denver knew that not even the Night Hunter and himself were going to be enough to stop them; Hell, he had fought them when he was in his prime and if it hadn't been for his connections and a lot of powerful back-up, they would have lost the first battle; but alas all of Denver's old connections were gone and his powerful back-up was sealed away for eternity… but perhaps all was not lost yet, for there are two others that could contend with and possibly overpower the Dark Legion's power… but one of them was M.I.A. and the other wasn't so far away or unreachable, so the human realm wasn't lost to darkness, yet and he was thanking heaven above for that one small favor, but would he be willing to help, especially if the real truth was told?

Denver stressfully ran his hands through his salt and pepper brown hair a few times and down over his face before he stopped and sighed tiredly, thinking over the old days, when he was a hunter and how the thrill of the hunt made him feel. He so wished that he was as young as he used to be and he wished that he also still had the raging inferno that the youngest son of Sparda had. Something that he too once had, but it had left him long ago and no matter how hard he tried it would never come back and part of him never wanted it back.

He sat there for a few minutes just thinking, before he swiftly stood up and purposely walked over to the dark oaken desk, which was well hidden in the shadowy corner of the living room and sat down in the small but plush chair and reached into the second drawer and pulled out several pieces of dark rouge colored parchment and an old fountain pen out and set them on the desk, before he swiftly began to write with elegant strokes; after all of the sheets of parchment were filled with the dark black ink, Denver gently folded the parchment and placed them into separate envelopes before sealing them with a blood colored wax and writing individual names on the three envelopes, then he placed them into the first drawer and locked it with a small brass key, and whispering, "Perhaps you will all understand one day."

Denver hid the key under the chair cushion and swiftly walked over to the front door and grabbed his long black trench coat, before taking one last, long regretful look at the stairs that lead to the second floor, before he turned on his heels and left the Jenner Mansion.

Meanwhile halfway across town, in an old rickety and decomposing building, Dante Sparda was as usual, sitting in lax position behind his desk eating freshly made pizza. His jukebox was playing in the background, with his boot clad feet propped on his aged wooden desk, not caring if he got mud on his desk, as he tapped his feet to the fast beat of the rock music that was pulsating from his jukebox speakers.

Dante had been mulling over everything that had been happening the last month and a half, the calls to his shop, _'Devil May Cry'_ had tripled and demon movement had more than tripled as well. But these new demons were stronger and smarter than the usual "lackeys", as he called them and so now moments of peace and quiet were scarce, so the youngest son of Sparda was relaxing as much as he could and he enjoyed every second of it, before ultimately someone else called, needing him to exterminate some more demons.

It wasn't that Dante detested killing demons or hated the fact that the fights were better, not at all in fact, he loved the new challenges he faced every night, it was just getting old and exhausting very rapidly. Plus it just didn't quite make sense, as to how all these new demons were getting into the human world. Didn't his father, the great demon Lord Sparda seal off the dimensions between the worlds? So how exactly were these large groups of demons getting here? That was something Dante couldn't figure out, because all of his assumptions never made any sense and most of them were, in his mind too bizarre, even from his point of view and being a half devil and most of the things he had seen were very, very bizarre.

'_Something's definitely going on. These demons aren't just mindless cronies; these guys actually have some wits about them…' _The demon hunter thought reprimanding himself, just before he was about to bite into a steaming and juicy piece of pizza, his phone rang making Dante's hardened icy blue gaze move towards the racket making culprit. Letting an audible and irritated sigh escape through his lips, he begrudgingly sat his pizza down and lazily picked up the phone. "Devil May Cry, this is Dante, where are you at?"

The wind was bitter cold as it hit snowy pale high cheekbones, but the cold air held no comparison to the crystalline ice that the pale man had for irises; they looked so cold and heartless that they could have put Antarctica to shame. Vergil was never what one would call "social" or "friendly" but despite his icy exterior Vergil did care for someone, once; but that was a long time ago and in another time, another life. Thinking of the past just made Vergil irritated, for he was not one to recall the past; he rather wished that the past would stay that way forever and he tried with all of his might to leave it where it rightly belonged, and mostly he succeeded.

It was nearing two o'clock in the morning and Vergil was, as usual stealthily walking through town unnoticed, it seemed that he was nothing but a ghost, but Vergil wanted it that way, he preferred not to be seen; it was just his way. He had been "patrolling" the streets at night for a little over a month, the new demons strength had peaked his interest, along with how they had been getting to the human world in such large droves without anyone noticing.

Vergil had been killing any demons that had got in his way, but other than that, he had been leaving the rest for Dante and the other two Demon Hunters to deal with; he did not want any part of what was going on, but still his interest was being peaked more frequently nowadays and so now he had been searching around for answers and not so dissimilar to his brother and the Demon Hunters, he had yet to find any clue as to what was going on and it annoyed him to no end.

Just as Vergil was rounding the corner of an old apartment building he heard gunshots, groans, laughing and the light whistle of a sword being swung. Immediately he stopped in his tracks and waited for a moment, then it hit him. It was his brother's aura. It was Dante and from the sounds of things, he was fighting several demons.

Silently, Vergil stepped back into the shadows and watched as his younger twin killed the demons. Vergil considered Dante's way of fighting untraditional and Dante was as usual, very erratic in his fighting as he swiftly switched from using his guns, Ebony and Ivory to his fists to his sword, Rebellion.

Vergil found it distasteful to even consider using guns, which he considered too human and feeble, while Dante was very content to use any means necessary to get the job done, as fast a possible, unless he was bored.

It only took Dante about thirty minutes before all of the demons were dead, surprisingly these demons were semi-easy to take down, unlike the ones he had been fighting only three days previous.

"Well, that was a waist of my time. They were just lackeys. No fun at all!" Dante complained as he holstered his guns and peered around at the sand covered ground, which were previously bodies of the demons he had been fighting and he was looking for a particular sandy corpse, because he had noticed that while he was fighting the demons, one of them had a necklace of some sort around its neck and Dante wanted a closer look at the dark charm.

"Where is it? It shouldn't have turned to ash just like the bodies. So where in the name of Hell is it?" Dante muttered to himself as he shifted through the piles of sand with the toe of his boots, not wanting to get the demons remains all over his cloths and skin.

'_What are you looking for, Dante?' _Vergil's Arctic gaze followed all of his twin brother's movements calculatingly, waiting and watching to see just what had caught his interest so strongly.

"Ha! Found you." Dante grinned when his boot uprooted a medium sized pendant from a particularly large pile of sand; Dante kneeled down next to the pile of remains and grabbed a hold of the pendant's long black chain and began to inspect the mysterious trinket.

As icy pale eyes examined the necklace closer, Dante realized that the stone wasn't black as he had first assumed, instead it was dark rouge in color, so dark that one would immediately think the stone was black, but on closer inspection its true color was revealed. The pendant was odd, even to demon standards, for one the stone's color and two the sinister engravings on the side and back of the metal plate were no doubt demon carvings and possibly words, but Dante had never seen such writing before, leading him to believe that the pendant was ancient, more ancient then even his Father.

"So, you found what you were looking for." A cold, stoic voice spoke from the shadows, as Dante pocketed the pendant and stood up, swiftly pulling out his guns and pointing them in the shadowed direction of the slightly familiar voice.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Dante asked icily, he didn't even feel the shadowed stranger's aura until now, it was like the stranger had been hiding his aura, but now that he felt the aura, Dante knew exactly who it was.

"Why are you here… Vergil?" Dante asked coldly as his estranged older twin brother stepped out from the shadows and towards Dante with his sword, Yamato drawn ready for the altercation that was inevitably about to come; the sky seemed to know as well, as a chilling breeze swept through the town bring with it, large black clouds, thunder and lighting and heavy rain. The fight was soon to commence.


	11. Chapter Ten: Lightning In The Dark

Chapter Ten:

Lightning In The Dark…

With a particularly loud clash of thunder making the entire Jenner Mansion shudder on its solid foundation, Heaven quickly exited her bathroom and ran to her large bedroom window and harshly threw back the curtains. Only to be greeted with a storm from Hell or so it seemed, the wind was like slicing blades as it whipped through the town mercilessly. Lightning flashed throughout the night sky every couple of minutes and the thunder seemed to grow louder with every second.

"What in the hell is happening out there?" Heaven asked herself quietly with wide eyes, she was completely bewildered by the harshness of the raging storm. Mother Nature was obviously extremely angry about something and Heaven was almost afraid to find out what it was. The weather was never this horrific, even when evil was wandering around, so what could have caused such a storm to arise?

Deciding that she needed to speak to Denver about the dramatic change in the weather, Heaven quickly strode over to her dresser and dropped her damp towel carelessly to the hardwood floor, before pulling open the top drawer and grabbing some black panties and a pair of white ankle length socks. After her underwear and socks were on she pulled open the second drawer and grabbed a black camisole and a pair of black Capri pants and pulled them on swiftly, while slipping on a pair of her black and white tinny shoes. Not caring that her long blonde hair was still wet, Heaven quickly strode from her room and began searching for Denver.

Meanwhile, several blocks away from Bloody River Lane, Denver Jenner was briskly walking through the violent rainy night, seemingly oblivious to the raging storm around him. The black leather trench coat tail snapped like a whip every couple of seconds as the violent winds swept across the town, but despite the loud snapping of leather against leather, the harsh weather seemed to mute everything. Only the deafening echo of storm was heard.

Why anyone would want to be out walking in a deadly storm late at night, with no one around was a mystery in itself. Strangely enough, Denver did not feel the slicing edge of wind as it whipped against his face and hands, nor did he feel the fiery sting of the heavy rain as it fell from the angry heavens. Denver felt nothing anymore; he had become numb to everything as soon as he had stepped out of his house and into the black gloom of night. It was finally his time, as bittersweet as its arrival was.

"Hmm, isn't this interesting; an old man out walking in a raging storm, all alone and weaponless. My, my you must be quite brave, or has old age finally caught up with you, Denver?" A silky-smooth dark voice asked from Denver's right, instantly causing the elder man to turn and face the owner of the voice. Only to see a shadow of someone leaning lazily against the alley wall, with their arms crossed.

"Well, I would say: "_Oh, what a surprise to see you here, it's good to see you, again!_" but I'm not and it's not." Denver told the new arrival in a cold and sarcastic tone, the elder man's usually jovial jade eyes now as cold and sharp as daggers, as he conversed with the new stranger, who wasn't quite a stranger at all. The two men had a long past history together.

"Oh, that hurts. Really, I think you've left a scar here." The shrouded stranger spoke in a mock hurt tone, placing his right hand delicately over his heart at Denver's harsh words, but the smirk that was plastered on the strangers face was one of mocking and evil intentions. Clearly this new arrival was not a bearer of good intentions.

"Heh, as if mere words could even phase you, Tynan." Denver coldly addressed the stranger.

"Oh, that's so hurtful Denver, I think I might cry." The stranger spoke sarcastically, before shoving himself off the wall and walking towards the elder man. With a swift strike of lightning, the shrouded mans' appearance was revealed.

The new stranger, Tynan held a tanned, handsome face of someone who wasn't any older than twenty-one years old. Tynan was tall, close to six foot even, with a relatively slender body, shaggy light brunette hair that fell seductively over his handsome face and wild dark azure eyes. The young man was clothed in black silk pants, with a dark blue long-sleeve button-up silk shirt, that had the top four buttons undone, showing off his beautifully muscled honeyed chest. The young man could almost be mistakenly called an angel, but he was far from being anything near angelic; the evil that flowed throughout the young mans being was immeasurable.

Denver just grunted at the young mans sardonic comment and looked the young man's appearance over a couple times before he snarled angrily, "You haven't changed a bit, Tynan. Evil truly does hide behind a celestial façade."

Tynan just grinned darkly and laughed, it was a dark cynical laugh, which sent unpleasant shivers down Denver's spine and caused his skin to writhe at the evil tenor of the young man's voice. "That's so very true, Denver. Evil always hides behind something beautiful, because it's much easier to get the things you want when you're more celestial. Isn't it wonderful? I mean look at you, you're an old washed-up man now, while I am still young, in my prime and stronger than you can possibly imagine."

"You are too boastful, Tynan. Where are your manners? Did you not know that you are supposed to be respectful towards your elders?" A different, but equally silky-smooth voice spoke up, startling both Tynan and Denver.

"You're one to talk, Kearn. Isn't sneaking up on people considered "_bad manners_"?" Tynan teased with an angry undertone in his voice, as another celestial looking man slowly walked towards the two men that were standing in the middle of the street, uncaring that the storm had increased in its fury.

As the new stranger neared Denver and Tynan, both of the men couldn't help but notice the mannerism in which he approached. Kearn was apparently a very confident man, as his approach was steady, never once wavering in the harsh winds. His sleek muscled body was the perfection of poise and hidden power. The new stranger was taller than Tynan, but only just. Kearn was the exact opposite of his acquaintance in appearance, speech and overall mannerism.

"It has been a long time since we last met, has it not Denver?" Kearn asked in his proper speech, as he stepped beside the obviously irate Tynan. Kearn just ignored the youngest member of the group and kept his shocking light grey gaze upon the older man.

Kearn's rich, spiky black hair was starting to droop slightly in the heavy downpour, but the front spikes just barely grazed the top his perfectly shaped eyebrows. Kearn was just a handsome and celestial as Tynan, but Kearn was pale and stoic. Kearn's clothing was much different than one would expect from someone who spoke so politely; Kearn wore a white tee shirt under a genuine black leather jacket, a black belt with silver skulls adorned his waist; his pants were also a deep black in color and they hugged his slender waist to perfection, but flared out just below his knees, allowing his black biker boots to slip on more easily. There were also several belts and chains hooked and wrapped around his pants, giving the dark haired man a "gothic" appearance.

"Yes, it has. But I'm curious as to where the third member of your party is. I'm sure he isn't dead, so when is he going to make his regal appearance, as our party is lacking a key member." Denver asked the new man in an almost bored sounding tone.

"Oh, I am afraid that he may not be able to join our little reunion. He is very busy at the moment and his time is very precious. I will be sure to give your regard to him though." Kearn answered smoothly, still holding his body with complete poise, despite the weather's hostility. It seemed like the storm grew in its intensity with every minute that passed, yet the three men did not appear fazed in the least.

"Well then, how long do you plan to draw out our encounter? My time is precious as well and I don't feel like standing here in the rain all night idly chatting with old friends." Denver ground out with mixed emotions. He had known that tonight he would meet his end and he was ready for it, but having two of his old friends appear and stall the inevitable was infuriating, especially when they were doing it on purpose.

"Heh, are you that desperate to die so quickly, old friend?" Tynan asked with a sly crooked grin, his azure eyes dancing with malevolent intent and pure wickedness. This was merely a game they were playing with the aged Denver and Tynan absolutely loved to play sick, twisted games with people.

"Very well then, my old friend, your request shall be met. I had hoped that you would have come to us with a will to fight, but alas you have chosen to depart this world without fighting back. I am disappointed. I must admit, I wanted us to fight like our last encounter, but I will take what is given to me. Goodbye Denver." Kearn spoke soothingly, as though he were talking to a child, before both he and Tynan lifted their right hands into the air and instantaneously a sword appeared in each mens' outstretched hand.

The weather tripled in its ferocity and became more like a hurricane on land, as the two men summoned their dark weapons. Death and bloodshed could be heard whispered upon the harsh winds of the gale. Evil and darkness could be heard as the rain pounded the earth.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Pain Of The Heart

Chapter Eleven:

Pain Of The Heart

They say that in the few seconds before your demise, you see your life flash before your very eyes; a lifetime of memories. For a person who lived through more than a lifetimes worth of grief, loss, betrayal and heartbreak Denver knew his would be more painful than being thrown into a vat of acid. Memories can be both pleasant and yet, at times they can be worse than any nightmare.

In those few short seconds before the two demonic swords harshly pierced through his aged body, it seemed like time had slowed it's self down to a mere crawl and just like he had always heard. Picture clear memories flooded through his mind, but instead of being the ones from his nightmares as he first thought. Instead the memories were only the happy ones, as the smiling faces of his late wife and his two daughters came into clear focus, they were soon followed by the smiling face of a younger Heaven. Denver couldn't help but smile, as the memories slowly faded and the world around him sped up and the two glowing demon swords pierced straight through his being.

Tynan and Kearn had purposely missed the "instant death" points of his body, stabbing him in places where he would die slowly and be in much pain long before he passed on. His internal organs had also been poisoned by the demonic toxins that coated the two swords, thus causing much more pain. Tynan's sword glowed with a deadly black in color that was faintly mixed with a noxious dark green and purple, while Kearn's sword glowed with a vivid crimson color, it was the same color as freshly spilt blood.

Tynan stared down at the fallen Denver, an evilly pleased and mocking grin plastered on his young features as he burst out laughing, as if someone had told a funny joke. Kearn meanwhile just sent his partner a glare that was filled with annoyance. Kearn was not one to gloat when he killed something. It was true enough that he was a coldblooded killer and now a demonic human, but hidden under his indifferent façade he was still part human and Denver had once been his trainer, partner and… his only true best friend, while he was a Demon Hunter.

"Come along, Tynan. We have to report our success for this mission." Kearn sternly told his psychopathic sadist of an acquaintance, who was still laughing like a demented hyena. The man really was a pain, and there had been so many times when Kearn had nearly killed him while the younger man slept, but he had always stayed his hand just before the blade entered his heart.

"Why? Kegan can wait; he should already know that the job's done anyways. Besides I want to stay here a little while longer." The demented brunette grinned; enjoying the pure pain that washed over the older mans face. Watching people, demons or anything for that matter dying or in pain was like a drug to Tynan. One in which he had been denied for a while now, as Kegan had complained that if he tortured and killed anymore of their demon followers that they would soon run out of help.

Kearn's emotionless façade dropped from his handsome face for a split second and pure rage engulfed his azure eyes, before it disappeared completely and he suddenly appeared right in front of the grinning brunette, who just looked up at the dark haired man with wide eyes. Kearn was never one to loose his cool, in all of the years that they had been reluctant partners Tynan had never seen the stoic Kearn so angry. Even though Tynan couldn't read any emotions on the taller man's face, he could feel the fury that radiated from his entire being. It was slightly frightening to say the least.

Tynan didn't have time to even blink before the dark haired man harshly shoved him into a swirling black and crimson portal, only glancing back at the slowly dying Denver for a mere second before he followed his accomplice into the demon made portal. After Kearn stepped into the swirling black and crimson mist, it disappeared seconds later; leaving no trace of the two human turned demon men, except for the bloodied and dying body of Denver.

"Denver!" Heaven gasped out in unexpected pain, as she instinctively reached up to grab the part of her body that was pulsating with a very sudden and burning pain, just seconds before she hit the carpeted hardwood floor in tears. It almost felt like a poisoned blade had been stabbed straight into her heart and liquid fire was eating away at her insides. She had never in all of her life, felt such excruciating pain before. None of her training had ever prepared her for this kind of torture.

The burning pain lasted for another three excruciatingly long minutes, before it just suddenly disappeared, as if it had never even been there. The tears were still falling from her bright cerulean eyes, as she forced her pain stunned and numbed body from the floor, wondering why her body had suddenly been rocked by an unexplainable pain and why she had called out Denver's name. Only for her heart to burn again at the mere though of his name, making her eyes flash wide open in realization, _'Denver! Something's happened to him! Something's wrong!'_

Instantly, Heaven bolted down the stairs and out the front door into the storming night, leaving the Mansion's front door wide open. She had also left her two guns, knives and her trench coat upstairs in her room in the sudden realization of her adopted father being in some kind of danger.

The rain was heavy and stung with the fierceness of fire as it hit pale bare skin, but Heaven didn't even feel it. She just continued to run despite the weather, she could sense that something bad was going to happen very soon tonight and with the sudden disappearance of Denver, she didn't need the warning that Mother Nature gave to her, but it only increased her worries further. Nothing would calm her fears until she found Denver and the sinister weather subsided.

It didn't matter that she did not know where exactly Denver was located, or that she was weaponless, in a town that was well known for demonic activity. Nothing mattered to her, except Denver's safety. If anything happened to him, then she'd never forgive herself. He was her only family, even if they weren't blood related. He held a place it her cold heart that no one had been able to reach in years and she was bound, damned and determined to see that no one else she loved would be killed by demons. She wasn't helpless anymore, not like she had been all those years ago; she was a well trained demon hunter who was widely known and feared among the demon and human population. So there was no reason that another should die under her protection.

'_I won't fail again!' _Heaven swore to herself as she instinctively jumped over a trashcan. Her eyes didn't see anything that surrounded her as she ran; she only saw what she needed to find and nothing more. Her body and natural hunter instincts kept her from running into anything that might be in her way. She willingly let the Night Hunter's primal, demon-like skills and instincts take full control of her body, but not her mind, as she followed her biological drive towards Denver's location. Or so she hoped, her instincts had never once failed her before, so why should they now?

"Heh, I think you're loosing your touch, Vergil." Dante grinned mockingly, as his elder twin brother stared down at his torn jacket with an unreadable expression. Dante's sword, Rebellion had come mere inches from slicing open his skin. Perhaps he had underestimated his little brother's sword skills. Well, he certainly wasn't going to make that mistake again; the hit had cut more than his jacket. Pride, what a damnable thing it was, but what did Vergil care.

Vergil just remained impassive to his little brother's taunts. It didn't matter if Dante had gotten the first cut, because Vergil would certainly get the last.

"You know, you never answered my question, Vergil. Why are you here, in _this_ town? Are you the reason that there has been a rise in demonic activity? Are you responsible for this?" Dante growled angrily, while his elder brother quietly assed the minor damage that Dante had caused to his cloths.

"No, I am not the cause of this, Dante." Vergil finally answered, his electric frosty blue irises locking with ones that mirrored his own. They were the mirror images of one another, yet they couldn't have been more different than winter and spring. "But, I want the necklace that you pulled out of the demon's ashes. I'll leave, as soon as you hand it over."

Dante was momentarily stunned at hearing his brother's request. Vergil sounded sincere, well as sincere as he could ever possibly sound with his always cold tone. Weighing the pros and con's of giving Vergil the only clue that he had about the new demons. Dante finally made his choice, and with a cocky tone and a deviously teasing, devil may care grin he replied, "Sorry bro, but I can't let you have the necklace. Finders keepers rule."

Vergil just grunted annoyed, his sharp electric blue irises narrowed in irritation at his younger brother's childish antics and attitude. He should have known that Dante wouldn't hand over something that he asked for. He never did when they were younger, so why would he be any different now? Dante had always been childishly possessive over what he considered _"his" _things. Even when they were on better terms as children, Dante never shared his things, but then again neither did Vergil. He wasn't quite the sharing type either, until he considered whatever was "_his" _no longer useful or entertaining, then he carelessly tossed it aside.

"Very well, I'll just take it from your corpse then." Vergil told Dante emotionlessly, before suddenly rushing at his younger twin. Yamato gleamed with a menacing shine in the darkness, and sparks flew when the much larger sword Rebellion struck back with incredible force.

Neither brother was willing to loose or give the other an inch, as they suddenly broke apart and parried off. Their movements were mere blurry flashes of red and blue, as sparks seemed to light up the dark street like violent fireflies every few seconds, only to quickly die as the heavy downpour became increasingly unkind. The raindrops almost felt like they were liquid fire as they pounded down upon the two fighting mirror images, yet they didn't feel a thing. Their longstanding rivalry, pride and detestation of one another kept them going against one another, as adrenaline coursed through their veins like an unhindered lava flow, igniting their partially hidden demonic blood and causing it to come ablaze within their beings.

"Whew! Now it's getting interesting!" Dante laughed, as he narrowly dodged Vergil's sword, by ducking and sidestepping to the left. If he hadn't of dodged in the exact second that he had, he wouldn't have had a head any longer. Vergil was beyond playing by the rules and Dante, well he just loved to aggravate Vergil and see just how far he could push until his cool, calm and composed brother snapped.

Vergil just made a "humph" sound in clear displeasure, before jumping backwards and landing several feet away from his idiotically grinning, eccentric twin. Dante had such an adolescent personality at times. It would have been funny, if Vergil hadn't been who he was. Instead of being comical, as some would probably find him, Vergil always found his younger twin just simply annoying. How ironic it was, for Vergil to be the elder twin of someone so immature and human.

The two mirror images stood dead still and silent, as the storm around them raged on. Neither one looked ready to give in yet, but still neither one moved an inch. They were waiting, just the slightest twitch from either and they would clash swords again. Patience was necessary, not a virtue for the Sparda twins. A chilling breeze blew through the street, causing their cloaks to rustle and flap nosily. Their shocking blue irises never broke from the intense gaze, backing down or looking away wasn't an option. Just as the intensity reached its climax and the twins gaze and concentration was abruptly and unexpectedly broken by the sound of a high-pitched human scream filling the stormy night air.


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Last Words Whispered

Chapter Twelve:

The Last Words Whispered

The shadowy street was almost completely devoid of any human presences as the fierce rainfall continued. The dark uninhabited buildings gave off a sinister aura, as the thunder rolled seconds before the lightning struck a metal rod, which sat mere inches away from one of the old buildings. The heavy drops of rain continued to fall mercilessly pounding the earth, as if in anger. This was a night fit for the most terrifying of nightmares. As the lightning continued to ferociously strike anything that conducted electricity, the illumination from the atmospheric electrical discharge lit up the desolate avenue making the motionless silhouette of a human being stand out amongst the darkness.

It took Heaven's mind several moments to actually distinguish what exactly her blurry eyes were seeing and why her throat suddenly felt like she had swallowed fire. Just moments before, Heaven could have sworn that she had heard someone scream; only now did she realize that it was in fact she who had screamed so excruciatingly. The cool rain that rolled down her rapidly whitening countenance landed heavily upon her long, dark eyelashes causing her vision to blur, but even the rainfall couldn't completely distort the horrid scene that lay before her petrified form.

Water cascaded over the concrete curb like a small waterfall, in the rushing torrents there were many dark streaming lines of something other than just dirty rainwater mixed into the flow. Heaven didn't even blink as her vision began to cloud, in her heart she already knew what the dark lines in the water were and what they meant, but her mind just simply refused to believe it even when her hazy gaze landed on what had cause her to scream so loudly.

"D-Denver…" The soaked and petrified girl whispered unbelievingly, as her body began to shiver involuntarily from the freezing rain and the sharp wind. It just couldn't be him laying there unmoving on the side of the curb, with dark crimson blood pooling around his drenched leather clad body. Denver would never just fall over and die, he wasn't like that. He was too stubborn to die in a place like this. He would fight, no matter what and he would never leave her like that. That pale, lifeless body just could not belong to the old demon hunter.

'_It wasn't true, it's not him!'_ Her mind screamed at her, while her heart began to pound ruthlessly in her chest, making her winded at the pain it was causing to her body. Heaven was at the point of heavy hyperventilation now, as a steady stream of warm salty tears fell from her eyes, mixing with the cool raindrops that were rolling down her terrified and unbelieving face. Her lungs screamed in protest as she literally stopped breathing, a few short seconds later her paralyzed body collapsed to the flooded ground. Her knees were the first thing to hit the hard concrete, as her sudden jelly legs gave way to her body weight. When her bare knees hit the rough concrete, the skin busted from the contact and blood instantly began to seep from the wounds, only to be washed away by the rain, seconds later. The harsh sting of the open wounds went unnoticed by the horrified young woman, as she just sat there on the wet trash covered concrete, staring unblinkingly at the motionless leather-clad body on the other side of the street.

In her mind, Heaven was screaming at her body for not moving to Denver's side, but no matter how hard she tried, her body just would not move from its frozen kneeling position. It was as if her muscles and bones had suddenly become solid. Powerless, she felt powerless. Her body was not listening to her mind, which caused her to plunge further into panic. Her body was supposed to listen to her. She was stronger than this; she was a professional demon hunter, stuff like this should never conquer her. Yet, she could not even move to her father's side. Father, yes that is what he became, he was her father and he had been since that one bloodstained night, fourteen years ago.

'_Oh God, please no… Please don't make me remember, please…'_ Heaven pleaded miserably, as her eyes slowly rolled back and her eyelids closed. Seconds later, her numb, immobile body slowly fell forward onto the hard pavement. Blood instantly sprung from the new wounds that had opened upon contact from the rough cement. Heaven had not even felt the harsh impact, as she was unconscious before her body even hit the ground. Her salty tears and life's essence mixed, as she lay there lifeless, not five yards from her adopted fathers' body.

Moments later, the sound of heavy thudding footfalls could be heard as a crimson robed male ran into the street. The tangy-sweet scent of blood and the ominous stench of on coming death was heavy within the air and Dante knew, even before he saw the two prone lifeless bodies that one of them was dying and it was far too late for medicine of any kind to help. However, what Dante never expected to see was the horrific sight that met his electric blue irises. Even in his wildest nightmares, he had never imagined what now lay in front of his petrified form.

"What… the hell… happened?" Dante whispered softly to himself, as he caught sight of the faces, which belonged to the two bodies'. They were horrifyingly familiar, too familiar to be real. It had to be another one of his usual disturbing nightmares it just had to be. Dante begged his mind to stop playing such horrifying things he wanted to wake up this was too much. This nightmare was far too authentic for his liking, yet the harsh realization of it not being anything close to a dream dawned upon him when the icy-sting of a harsh wind blew by.

Dante shivered, but not from the cold. The gut wrenching scent of death was slowly becoming heavier, stronger. One of them was going to die, but which one Dante really did not wish to know, yet he forced his body to walk forward. The ricocheting sound of his heavy boots, sounded like an ominous song as he stepped beside the first body. It was Heaven. The scent of blood and tears fell off her unconscious form in waves, yet the stench of death was not coming from her.

Dante sighed, but not in relief. Heaven was physically all right, except for several shallow opened wounds, though Dante knew form experience that she was not mentally fine. Who would be if they saw the person they loved in such a state as Denver was. Dante kneeled down beside her prone body and looked her over a few times, just to make sure that she was all right. When he saw that she was he placed a comforting hand on the blonde woman's pale tear and blood stained face, before he turned her unconscious body over and picked her up. She would get sick if she stayed out in the rain any longer, her body temperature was already low. Carefully Dante set the lifeless woman down by an old doorstep, so she would not have to lie in the rain anymore, before he turned to leave he draped his heavy crimson cloak over her body, hoping that she would not loose any more body warmth.

If she did then she might… "No!" Dante shook those thoughts from his mind. He was already too late to save one of his new friends. She would live, no matter what she would _not_ die. He swore it to himself that he would die before he would let her follow the path of her adopted father. Squaring his now soaking shoulders, Dante sucked in a deep breath before walked across the street to where Denver lay. Dante could have puked the stench of blood and death was so heavy it threatened to take him to his knees. Had he not seen worse, Dante knew that he would probably be just as Heaven was now.

"Denver, what the hell happened man?" Dante whispered, as he looked over the damage that had been done to the ex-hunter. Blood was everywhere; the white long sleeve undershirt that Denver was wearing had completely turned bright crimson in color and some sort of sword, unmistakably made the two large puncture wounds upon his chest and torso. Yet as Dante examined the dying man closer, he saw that his skin was unnaturally pale, even for being out in the freezing night and losing so much blood. Denver's veins could clearly been seen through his now transparent skin, the veins were black, not dark blue as most humans were. It was perplexing, but it appeared that whatever sword had struck the killing blows had been coated in a poison, a demonic poison. Whoever had stabbed the ex-hunter had been careful not to hit his vital organs so he would not die quickly, instead it seemed that whoever it was wanted him to slowly bleed to death, otherwise he would have already been dead.

Dante snarled, it was so inhumane and sadistic that hate instantly bubbled and burned within his gut. He _would_ kill whoever had done this. Whoever had done this clearly did not have a heart or consideration for that matter. Hell, Dante had met demons who had more compassion than whoever had done this, and that was clearly saying something.

"Old man, where was your apprentice, when _you_ needed _him_?" Dante silently asked himself, more than the dying man. It was a good question and one that Dante really wanted answered, but that could wait, for now. Carefully, Dante kneeled down beside the dying ex-hunter, not caring in the slightest that blood was soaking into and staining his brown pants and his skin.

"D-Dante…" The silver haired male nearly jumped out of his skin when the soft, hoarse voice of Denver spoke his name. Denver's usually smooth voice was strained and sounded like it would break like fragile glass if he continued to speak, yet Dante did not even try to stop him. Denver's eyes were unfocused as they tried to fine the half-devil in the dark, yet even his eyes had been affected by the demonic poison as his eyes were solid white in color, instead of their usual bright jade. Dante noticed this and reached out to grab the ex-hunter's hand, and squeezing it letting him know that he was there.

"Denver?" Dante asked quietly, waiting for the elder man to continue speaking, knowing that these were probably going to be the old man's last words.

"D-don't… blame N-Night Hunter, its n-not… his fault." Denver choked out and Dante's eyes widened, before narrowing back into small slits. How could Denver _not_ blame the Night Hunter, he was supposed to protect humans from demons. Dante just could not understand the old hunters' words, but he silently nodded his head in acceptance, yet he knew that if he found the Night hunter then he was going to throw at least one punch. Denver did not deserve to die like this, no one did, except for whoever done it.

"L… Listen Dante, t-take care… of H-Heaven for m-me, all right?" The ex-hunter wheezed before coughing up blood, instantly Dante lifted Denver into a sitting position so he would not choke on his own blood. By now Dante looked like he had been bathing in blood, but he still did not care, he was going to stay with Denver until he passed away, then he would take Heaven and Denver's body back to their mansion on Bloody River Lane.

"I promise Denver, nothing will happen to Heaven while I'm alive." Dante promised sincerely, at the half-devils words Denver smiled and squeezed the young hunter's hand, before he continued to speak, his voice becoming ominously clear and strong.

"The desk Dante… tell Heaven to look… in the desk, she-she'll… know which one. The truth, Dante… is in that desk. The _truth_ about you… your family… is in the _desk_. Remember… the desk!" Denver practically yelled, before his body bent forward as he puked up pints of blood all over himself and Dante. With a strangled wheeze, Denver's body suddenly went slack in Dante's arms. Instantly Dante moved his hand to Denver's neck to feel for a pulse, but there was none. Nothing was there, and Dante realized that Denver really had passed away.

Dante sat there in the pouring rain blood-soaked and shell-shocked, holding the bloodied and lifeless corpse of Denver Jenner. The man who had just told him with his dying breath that he knew the truth about his family and that the truth was in a desk at the Jenner Mansion. Dante was at a loss for words, with his mind racing faster than a 2-second car. How did Denver know about his family? Sure, the ex-hunter had seemed to known a lot when they had first met, but Dante could not shake the feeling that there was something missing from his memories and the only person who seemed to know, was now lying dead in his arms. The man who had became a sort-of father figure to him, even though they had only known each other for barely a day.

"Damn it all!" Dante screamed into the rainy night, slamming his fist into the pavement trying to release his pent up emotions of pain, anger and frustration. The hit caused a small crater the size of Dante's fist to appear in the wet, blood soaked concrete. Dante sat still for several minutes, his body slumped forward, letting the frosty rain fall on him and wash away some of the blood. His silvery bangs hid his face from view, even as he rose from the ground, pulling Denver's body onto his shoulders, his eyes were hidden from view. Silently, Dante made his way towards the other side of the street where he lifted the still unconscious blonde-haired woman into his arms, before heading towards Bloody River Lane.

Before Dante fully rounded the corner of the street, he suddenly stopped and glanced up to his left, sensing a new presence. On top of the old and abandoned church stood his elder twin, Vergil, their electric blue eyes met and clashed like lightning. Neither one moved or blinked for several minutes, until a soft painful whine was heard. Swiftly Dante broke eye contact with his brother and looked down at the young woman in his arms. Her lovely face was pulled into a painful grimace, with her eyes clenched tightly. When she ceased moving and fell silent Dante looked back up to the roof of the old church, but Vergil was gone.

With the spell broken, Dante continued towards Bloody River Lane at a faster pace, knowing that Heaven needed to get somewhere dry and warm before she fell ill. His elder brother's presence did not fade however, even as he moved farther away from the old church. Dante knew that Vergil was following him, he also knew that Vergil had probably heard what Denver had said, but knowing Vergil like he did Dante knew that his elder brother would leave him be for awhile, before confronting him about the ex-hunter's cryptic words.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Threat from Within

Chapter Thirteen:

Unexpected Threat from Within

"God damn this rain." Dante cursed darkly, while carefully shifting the two bodies he carried. They weren't really that heavy, but he shifted Heaven around regularly to make her make some kind of sound, just as a reassurance that she was alive. Her skin had paled to match Denver's from the cold and rain. But her steady heartbeat slightly eased his mind. Dante was completely at a loss. He didn't know what to do, but he sure as hell knew what he wanted and needed to do, but first things first. He had to get Heaven back to the mansion, where she could get dried and warm and he could only just go from there. He didn't have a plan, but it was as close to a plan as it would get for now.

When Dante finally got to the old mansion he saw that the front door was wide open. Thinking nothing of it, he just walked right in and kicked it closed after he passed the threshold. If there was an uninvited guest or two he would deal with them as soon as his cargo was safe. Dante Headed straight to the lounge, where he carefully laid Heaven's shivering, soaked body on the couch. His drenched body left dark stains all over the carped and hardwood floor as he removed his jacket from around her body and dropped it on the floor. After he wrapped her in the two plush throws that had previously hung off the back of the couch, he reluctantly left her there to run up the stairs towards where he knew Denver's private room to be.

Upon finding the right door, Dante hesitated for a moment before he gripped the brass handle and let the door swing open on its own. Dante found the thought of entering the dark room rather unsettling. There was just something wrong with entering a person's personal space uninvited, especially if that person was dead and on your shoulders. "Sorry 'bout this Denver," Dante sighed before entering the room. He didn't even flip on the lights, not really needing the extra light to help his vision. As carefully as he had handled the unconscious Heaven's unconscious form, Dante laid Denver on top of the bed sheets. The door shut with a near silent click as he pulled the door closed behind him.

He stood in front of Denver's closed door for a few minutes with his head bend so his eyes were blocked by his long silver bangs and the doorknob in a lose grip. How had the old man managed to worm his way so deep into Dante's heart for him to openly mourn the demon hunter Dante would never know. There was just something familiar and homey about that old man. He was—had been very father-like and Dante didn't realize how much he actually wanted to have a father around until he had lost Denver.

Without so much as taking a breath, Dante let his grip slide off the doorknob as he silently walked away from the ex-hunter's room. He didn't have time to sit around and bawl like a damn baby. Heaven needed him. There was still a chance that she could die of pneumonia or something like that and he had promised Denver that he would watch over her. That was one promise he wasn't about to break.

Upon stepping into the lounge Dante immediately went to Heaven's side and touched his lips to her forehead. She was still cold, but that was better than her starting to run a fever, at least in his opinion it was. He really had no idea what to do, seeing as he hardly ever got sick. His demonic blood stopped common viruses and such from affecting him. Even in his current state his temperature was still normal and he felt fine. But Heaven was fully human and she was currently suffering from the cold and wet weather.

"Bear with me here, Heaven," He whispered as he pulled the two soaked throws from her body and dropped them to the floor only to replace them with two more throws from the loveseat and a lounger after he removed her soaked shoes and socks. When she was securely wrapped up again he picked her up and laid her on the floor in front of the empty fireplace. Finding a match for the fireplace was easy and getting it to light was even simpler, thankfully.

Dante noticed that Heaven was subconsciously leaning towards the warmth, so he carefully moved her closer but made sure she wasn't too close. Date was hoping he wouldn't do something wrong and she end up getting sicker from his proper health and medicine inexperience. After he made sure Heaven was comfortable he decided to take care of himself. One quick glance at his bare torso and below told him he was a mess. Blood, sweat and rain coated him like a second skin. Not being the shy type whatsoever Dante gave Heaven a quick glance, just to make sure she was still unconscious, before he toed off his muddy, blood soaked boots and pants. His sword, gun holster and gloves hit the floor next in a muddy heap and he was left standing in the middle of the Jenner Mansion lounge as nude as the day he was born.

Silently he prayed that Heaven wouldn't wake up until after he had found something to wrap around his waist. She probably would've been embarrassed and angry to see him in that state anyway. With a heavy sigh and a roll of his shoulders Dante swiped a hand through his sopping silver mane of hair and walked back up stairs. This time he was looking for a towel or if luck was with him some jeans that were actually his size. He doubted that there were any clothes in the house that would fit him. However a little wishful thinking never hurt anyone and in his case he could stand for something good to happen.

The first place he decided to check was the room he had stayed in when he had first arrived at the Jenner Mansion in an unconscious poisoned heap. Thinking back on it he reckoned that Heaven probably got a bad first impression of him, seeing as how she had grown up around two human Demon Hunter's and he, being half-devil had to be dragged in and medicated like a rookie. "Probably thought I was a chump," He scoffed, as he opened the cherry oak Bureau.

Dante hummed thoughtfully and cocked a questioning eyebrow when he found a pair of men's maroon and white basketball shorts and a white wife beater. Surprisingly they were just a size smaller than what he usually wore. _'Must be Night Hunter's,'_ Dante's jaw clenched and his teeth ground together as he pulled the clothes on. He was still pissed that the demon hunter hadn't showed up yet. _'Coward probably won't show.'_ He thought angrily as he entered the bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry his hair.

Minutes later Dante left the guest room and entered the lounge. Everything was just as he had left it, unfortunately. Heaven was still unconscious and curled up by the fireplace, but she looked better. Her color was returning and she wasn't shivering anymore. Carefully Dante brushed Heaven's hair away from her face. Her eyelashes were fluttering in an almost frantic way. He guessed she was either dreaming or on the verge of waking. He hoped she was waking up, even if he had to explain what happened after she fainted. It would be better than the tense silence that had fallen over the house.

A halfhearted smile crossed his lips. "You know, you're actually kinda pretty when you're not glaring at me." He whispered, before pulling away from the sleeping girl, just as her eyes slowly opened. Her pale blue eyes were hooded beneath heavy fluttering eyelids as she glanced around at the familiar surroundings. A soft whisper left her lips, but Dante couldn't make out what she said, so he leaned closer. "… Den… ver…" Dante pulled away with a frown. His hands instantly latched onto his now dry hair, as she mumbled for her father. Her father who would never answer her calls, only because he couldn't. "I'm sorry," He whispered to both Heaven and Denver behind his hands, as his head fell in defeat.

Heaven's vision was blurry and unfocused as she slowly came to. She couldn't make out much, but she knew that she was home. She was where she belonged and where she was safe. Out of pure instinct she knew there was someone at her side. The presence beside her didn't feel threatening. Instead it felt protective and worried. Out of pure habit she called out to the person. Her voice was soft, so soft that she couldn't even hear herself as the word left her lips. It was a struggle for her to form the word, but she finally managed to make herself heard. "… Den… ver…"

She heard the person beside her move around, but there was no answer so she called out again. She was met with silence for several moments before she heard the person beside her speak. "I'm sorry," The person whispered, but it wasn't Denver's voice. This confused Heaven greatly and caused her to panic slightly. "… Denver?" Her voice was hoarse, but it was louder as she thrashed about trying to escape whatever was holding her down. Suddenly there was a comforting hand on her shoulder and the person who wasn't Denver spoke. "It's okay Heaven! It's me, Dante! Remember, Dante?"

"… Dante…" Heaven whispered, as her eyes finally came to focus on the pale face of the silver-haired half-devil. "Yea, I'm here." He replied instantly. Heaven studied his face for a moment and instantly panicked when she saw the raw emotions he was trying to hide from her. There was fierce anger, deep rooted regret and sadness behind the calm façade. "What happened? Where's Denver, Dante, where is he?" She asked urgently, as she pulled her body out of the multiple blankets in a rush.

Dante was surprised by the sudden explosion of energy from the formerly comatose woman and could only watch in astonishment as she jumped to her feet and rushed up the staircase. "Wait, Heaven! Let me explain! Don't-" He tried in vain to catch up to the swift woman and explain what had happened before she saw Denver's body. But by the time he caught up to the hysteric blonde she had already thrown open Denver's door and was standing as stiff as a statue in the archway, her pale blue eyes wide open in shock. Her mind couldn't comprehend the truth of what her eyes were showing her.

Dante saw denial and confusion flash across her face as he slowly moved up behind her his expression somber and guilt ridden. Dante bit into his bottom lip, his face scrunched up into a puzzled expression as his hand hesitantly reached out to comfort Heaven, but before his hand could even get close enough to touch her she hesitantly moved further into the shadowy room. His hand slowly fell back to his side in defeat as his body slumped against the archway of the door. He didn't know how to properly comfort someone, didn't know what to say, or even what to do to help. _'I'm completely useless,'_ He thought bitterly as Heaven timidly sat down on the side of the bed beside the motionless hunter.

A spine chilling silence enveloped the entire mansion as Heaven's shaky hand reached out and grasped Denver's pasty one in her own. Heaven held Denver's cold, clammy hand as her lips and body began to tremble sporadically and silent tears began to fall as a strangled sob left her. "I-I'm s-so sorry Denver!" She cried out in an agonizingly pain filled voice that made Dante flinch as she clutched the fallen hunter's hand to her chest. "Please forgive me," She whispered as the warm salty tears continued to fall. "I was supposed to save you, like you saved me all those years ago… I promised that I'd never let you down, I promised!"

After her emotional outburst the entire house fell into another depressing silence and Dante watched with disbelieving surprise as Heaven's body stopped shaking and her tears instantly ceased. Dante tensed and moved to step into the room unsure about what had happened. The shadows on the wall seemed to close around the two and swamp the room in a frosty aura, as the blonde haired girl suddenly became emotionless. "Heaven-" He spoke questioningly, as the woman suddenly stood to her feet and caringly laid Denver's hands across his chest, before she turned and silently made her way towards him.

Dante's spine prickled in alarm as the silent woman approached him. Subconsciously he backed out of the door and into the hallway as Heaven noiselessly pulled the door closed behind her. Heaven's eyes were shadowed by her long mane of light blonde hair and Dante couldn't help but feel apprehensive as they stood no more than a yard apart, yet he could barely hear the sound of her shallow breathing. "You were the last to see him alive. Did he say anything to you half-breed?" Heaven suddenly spoke. Her voice was deeper, almost sinister, her tone cold and her eyes and face a blank mask.

Dante's eyes narrowed at the young girl's sudden change of attitude. Even if she hated him, she had never spoken to him in that tone or used the term 'half-breed' when referring to him. Dante doubted Heaven would ever use that degrading term on anyone. She seemed too polite to do so, even if she hated someone. "Heaven what's-" He tried again, but was quickly cut off by her sharp, commanding tone. "I asked you if he said anything to you before his passing half-breed. Now answer me, before I kill you and send you back to Hell where you rightly belong, half-breed."

Raw anger flashed across both pair of pale irises and in that moment Dante knew he wasn't dealing with the skittish Heaven any more. This person was entirely different than the cold blonde he had come to like teasing. Heaven was incapable of killing anything, but this person or persona had no qualms about ruthlessly spilling blood. This one craved it, needed it, thrived on it, almost like a demon. "Tell me _who you are,_ _what you are_, where Heaven is and _maybe_ I'll tell you." Dante ordered his eyes narrowed in challenging slits.

The pale eyed female matched his glare, but reluctantly complied. "Alright half-breed, if you really want to know then follow me." She motioned with her hand as she moved away from the closed door and headed back down to the lounge. Dante followed after her sensing no lie in her words. But his instincts told him to never let his guard down around this person or she would do as she previously threatened and believed that she would, without hesitance.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Hunter's Secret

Chapter Fourteen:

The Hunter's Secret

Dante stared at the cold blonde in clear disbelief. There was no way that what she had just told him was true, it couldn't be true. Other than the deeper voice and the arctic shine of her eyes, the woman in front of him was the exact replica of Heaven. The Heaven lookalike rolled her eyes as if she could hear his thoughts. "Listen I know this must be difficult for you to wrap your pea sized brain around, but the fact remains that it is the truth, so get over it already half-breed." Her tone was snarky and carried a distinguishable air of superiority that made him raise an eyebrow. She, this demonic doppelganger of Heaven thought she was better than him in every way. "If I'm a weak half-breed, what does that make you?" Dante sneered with a vindictive smirk.

The doppelganger hissed and Dante could have sworn that she now had fangs. "Go to hell you bastard son!" She yelled and lunged at him aggressively. Her beautiful pale blue eyes bled over into glowing crimson as she tried with all of her might to kill him. He ducked as her newly formed claws slashed at his neck. With slight reluctance Dante grabbed the feral demon by the throat and slammed her thrashing form down to the floor. Splinters flew everywhere as he quickly moved to restrain her. One rogue fragment caught him just below his right eye leaving a trail of crimson in its wake, but he paid it no mind as he pressed all of his body weight down on her midriff and thighs. "Listen to me you hellcat bitch, I want Heaven back, now." He growled lowly his face serious and cold as his grip tightened on her vulnerable neck. "I can't give her back you ignorant bastard!" The demon growled as she attempted to buck him off, only to bite back a whimpering growl when Dante's grip tightened around her esophagus cutting off her air supply.

"Do it anyway." He ordered darkly. The demon wiggled beneath him and clawed at his hands. "I can't, I tell you! I can't! It doesn't work like that you stupid-" The rest of her tirade was cut off when an angry Dante spammed his weight down on her chest, knocking the breath out of her. "Why won't it work, explain that to me." He hissed in her face. Her crimson eyes watered as she gasped for her stolen breath, but dropped her clawed hands from his and stopped struggling. Dante's grip and body weight eased up and he watched her take in several deep breaths before his eyes narrowed in a silent signal for her to speak or face the consequences. "She… the girl you think you know as Heaven Jenner doesn't completely exist, she never really did." The demon flinched but didn't retaliate when Dante's grip began to tighten again.

"I'm telling the truth!" She shouted. "Heaven Jenner is a pseudo given to the quiet girl you met before and me, the demon from which she draws all of her powers and becomes the Night Hunter. Without me the girl you're so fascinated with would be dead. Without the pact neither of us would exist, at least not as we are now." She trailed off softly. "Hunters are created from half-souls... to understand what we are you have to know who we were before we became one being." She sighed in defeat before her dull crimson eyes trailed up to meet hard blue. "Get off of me and I'll explain." Dante studied the demon for several moments before he did as she requested, but he kept a close eye on her every move. The crimson eyed demon eased up from the floor and racked her now shortened claws through her messy hair.

"It's not my place to tell you about her past, but in order for you to understand what we are, you need to know our past. But remember, I will leave out parts that have nothing to do with how we became this." She stated coldly, her crimson eyes unyielding. Dante nodded. "Alright, I'll give you the quick but informative version. My name or rather the name I gave myself was Perdition. I was a lower level demon, nothing special or superiorly powerful, but I had my talents and enough ambition to drown Hell itself." She smirked as the memories came back to her. "I was young and naïve when I left hell and came to the human realm. Unlike other demons I always looked more human and had a lot of self-control over my bloodlust, so I fit in easier. I traveled around earth for almost two hundred years before I ran into a Hunter and his apprentices one night." Perdition cracked her neck and eased herself down onto the couch.

"The Hunter was of course, Denver." She grinned. "He kicked my ass all up and down Bourbon Street, but he seemed to be impressed by my skills so he didn't fully kill me. I was half-dead when he sealed my soul into a necklace and I don't remember much until my soul combined with hers more than seven hundred years later." Perdition glanced up at Dante's disbelieving face. "Yeah, Denver was old. It's the combining of the two souls, mainly the demonic half that allows the Hunter's to live so long." Crimson eyes closed tiredly and Perdition leaned back against the couch with a frown. "What about her?" Dante asked coolly, though both interested and partially disgusted. Perdition's eyes slowly opened and gazed at him with an almost pleading look, but Dante's hard gaze didn't back down. "She… her name was… Faith Young… she was the daughter of a respectable and devout priest and a stay-at-home mother. They were genuinely good, kind people who did nothing to deserve what happened to them." Perdition's fists were clenched as the shared memories they had been trying to forget came flooding back.

"She had a little sister, Hope who was only three years old when she and her parents were slaughtered by demons." Perdition's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I may have preyed on humans, but I never touched children or the innocent." She hissed out, her fangs now visible over her bottom lip. "What those things did, I cannot bear to recant, but that night a little girl lost her innocence, her faith in all that was good, her family and a part of her self." A quiet, lone tear slid down Perdition's face and she didn't try to hide it. "She stayed in that house of slaughter for almost two weeks frozen in her terror, before she snapped and ran from the house covered in her family's blood and her own filth." Perdition paused and sucked in a shaky breath, before she continued. "She ran until her feet were torn to bloody ribbons and her body completely gave out from exhaustion and hunger. That's when Denver found her, here, outside on the front lawn. He took her in and cared for her, even though she didn't speak a single coherent word for almost three whole years."

Dante watched the wave of emotions flicker over Perdition's face. "When she finally spoke, it was a request to become a Hunter. Denver refused because she was overcome with hate and thoughts of revenge, but eventually he gave in and started training her. On her twelfth birthday, she ceased being Faith Young and I ceased being Perdition the demon, as our souls merged and we became Heaven Jenner AKA The Night Hunter." The crimson eyed demon finished. "That doesn't explain why I can't speak to her." Dante retorted. Perdition rolled her eyes. "Your stupidity knows no bounds does it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "The part of 'Heaven Jenner' that you want has forced me to the surface so she doesn't completely snap and lose all of her sanity. She's broken, the part of her that is still that seven year old Faith Young can't handle Denver's passing, so the more demonic part which is Perdition has come to her 'rescue' until there is balance and we become Heaven Jenner again." She explained with forced calm.

Silence enveloped the whole house for almost fifteen full minutes. "Can it be reversed?" Perdition nearly jumped at the unexpected noise and snapped her head up to look at the half-breed with surprise written in her gaze. "What?" She asked her voice suddenly hoarse. "Can what has been done to the both of you be reversed?" He asked again. The demon's eyes flashed angrily, but Dante saw a flicker of regret pass through before returning to calm. "There is…" Perdition muttered, though she seemed rather disinclined to actually tell him. "Well, what is it?" He asked impatiently. Perdition growled and raked her claws through her hair, but slowly began to open her mouth to speak. "One of them has to willingly give up what's left of their soul and die completely, otherwise they both die." A cold, uncaring voice spoke up before Perdition could answer. Dante froze and crimson eyes widened in apprehension as a tall, pale figure dressed in blue stepped into the room. "How do you know that? Only Hunter's are privy to that information." Perdition asked harshly as she stood to her feet defensively, wishing that she had her guns on hand.

"Why are you here Vergil?" Dante asked casually as he turned to watch his stiff of a brother. Vergil's cold eyes flickered between the two before he spoke again. "The old man upstairs mentioned something about a desk before he died." Perdition's eyes narrowed in contemplation. "And you want what's in the desk, right?" She stated more than asked, already knowing which desk he was referring to but unsure because as far as her knowledge went it was just an old empty desk. "Did Denver mention a desk to you?" She asked turning to Dante. "Yeah, he did. He said Heaven would know which desk." He responded never even glancing in her direction. "Did he say what was in the desk?" She asked impatiently and on edge as the two brothers' had a stare down. "He mentioned something about the _truth_ about our family, whatever that means." Dante responded offhandedly, further pissing the female demon off. "If you're going to fight, get out of this house, now!" Perdition barked furiously, causing Dante to flinch at the loudness near his ear.

"Fine babe, but first, do you know the desk he was talking about?" Dante asked as he turned sideways so he had a good view of both his brother and the fiery little demon. Perdition stiffened when two pairs of electric blue eyes landed on her. It was like being caught between the fires of Hell and the coldest place imaginable. They were complete opposites except for their appearance. "I do." She answered slowly unsure of how they would react. Neither one moved, they were waiting for her. "Whatever is in the desk better have someone's name on it, otherwise no one is leaving here with it." She hissed under her breath and stomped over to the mystery desk in question and stopped in front of it. "What's the problem?" Dante asked moving closer to inspect. "I can't touch the desk as I am now. It's protected against demons and right now I'm too much of one to handle it without being killed. Even a half-breed or a full demon can't touch it without being severely harmed." She told him.

"Only humans can touch it, or Hunter's who haven't turned demon." Dante looked interested and stepped closer to see what would happen. It was only when he went to touch the top of the desk, his finger's hovering barely a centimeter above the hardwood surface that he could sense the danger. "I'm impressed. I can barely feel it, but it's powerful and well cloaked." He grinned and stepped back. "So how can we open this thing?" He then asked turning to face a perturbed Perdition. "Heaven or… Faith has to take over, but right now that's impossible. Faith is unstable and forcing me to the surface, while burying herself deeper and deeper into the darkness to vent out her emotions. This means we can't become Heaven until she calms and that's not likely to happen any time soon." She remarked bitterly. She wasn't so much as angry at Faith as she was at the prospect of having to spend more time in the presence of the two half-breeds. One annoyed her and the other caused a cold fear to well-up inside of her. She didn't know which one to hate more.

"If she can force you to the surface, then can't you do the same?" Dante asked and Perdition turned to him with a strange look on her face. "That might work, but if we're battling against each other's will then there is no telling what damage could be done to our souls and psyche." She answered, only half paying him attention. She was actually considering is plan. _'Being a Hunter only works when the two souls coexist in synchronization and are willing to allow one or the other almost full control without a fight or hidden agenda,'_ She remembered Denver's words from when she and Faith had merged and were trying to fight off each other's wills. _'When the two become one and truly trust one another, only then can one have full reign of the body… during this you are either Faith Young, the human or Perdition, the demon.'_ Perdition's fists clenched as she went over the many lectures Denver had given them trying to remember if there was a way to bring out Heaven or Faith even, just as long as she was a Hunter or a human it wouldn't matter.

'_When there is conflict and one of you forces the other to the surface, but refuses to come back out, other than letting them come back when they are ready there is only one other option… never use it unless it is absolutely necessary…'_ "Sorry Denver, but I think this qualifies for necessary." She muttered and moved to the cabinet on the opposite side of the room. In there was an extra pair of guns, a boot knife, an old straight blade sword, an empty needle and several vials of demonic toxins and antigens. With her back turned to the two brother's she grabbed a vial that looked like it had black smoke in it and used the empty needle to drawn out a small amount of the toxin. _'Remember the dosage is the key, too little will put you both in a permanent coma and too much will kill you within two seconds. There is no antidote for this.'_ "Hope this works right, otherwise there'll be two corpses." She told the two half-demons humorlessly as she jammed the needle into her arm before Dante could object.

Perdition hissed as the toxin raced through her bloodstream like lightning causing every cell in her body to scream in torturous, unending pain. She crumpled to the ground and watched in terror filled fascination as her blue blood veins turned as glowing crimson as her eyes. Her body jerked and twisted painfully from the toxins and pain, but she never once let out more than a low feral hiss. Dante rushed over and held the thrashing demon down. Her pain lasted for almost fifteen minutes before her body finally went as slack as a boned fish. Dante checked her vitals noting that she was breathing and strangely her pulse was suddenly calm, as if she had only been sleeping the whole time. "Hey, Heaven or Perdition, or whoever the hell you are wake up," He shook her shoulders, only for her head to roll back like a ragdoll's. "Don't yell in my ears devil boy," The limp body let out a pain filled groan and slowly began to move. Dante leaned back, after propping the body against the wall. Her long blonde hair covered her face like a veil so he couldn't see what colored eyes she had.

"Perdition…?" He questioned unsure, as the voice was softer than the demon's but not as soft as Heaven's. When she brushed back her hair to reveal hazy blue eyes and a sour frown, he was sure that it was Heaven. "Do I look like I have glowing red eyes?" She bit back in a snarky tone and began to stand, using the wall for support. "You're back then," Dante grinned and stood. "Yeah, I feel like I have a hangover from hell though. Damn it," She groused and slumped down into the chair in front of the desk. "So do you know what's going on?" He questioned after a moment of silence. "Yeah, I do." She replied shortly and dropped her hands to the bottom of the chair and began to feel along the edges, when her warm fingertips brushed against a cool metal surface she pulled the key out and showed it to Dante. Without so much as a word she slipped the key into the ancient lock and carefully pulled the drawer open. The inside of the drawer was empty, save for the three dark rouge colored envelopes.

"Letters," Dante questioned with a frown when Heaven pulled them out and studied the names written on them. One had her name, all three of them, while the other two had Dante's and Vergil's names. Without much thought she handed Dante his and tossed the other one over her shoulder to Vergil, who caught it effortlessly before leaving just as quietly as he came. Heaven carefully studied hers unable to open it. Inside written on matching parchment was Denver's last words. That made the paper almost scared to her. Tears were already fighting their way to the surface. Abruptly she shot to her feet and moved away from the perplexed Dante, who was just staring at the envelope with an almost detached expression. "Aren't you going to open it?" She asked in a cool tone, her back towards him. Dante blinked and glanced up to watch Heaven. "Maybe its better that I don't know the truth, whatever it is." He responded in a rather serious and placid tone. This caused Heaven to glance at him over her shoulder. "Even if he knows and you don't?" She inquired, actually interested in his answer.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I am so sorry this took so long to be published and also that Vergil wasn't a key player, but now that he has officially shown himself to Heaven or rather Perdition, he will be a reoccuring character, with bigger role and will stay in the chapter longer than a few seconds.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: A Hunter's End

**A/N:** Ah another update! Miraculious no? lol Anyways, this chapter is indeed quite short, however I've recently come to terms that this story is going to be quite lengthy, chapter wise, so things will progress somewhat slowly at times, but this is and important informative chapter. Sadly, neither twin is in this one and while the story does revolve around them, it also revolves around Heaven, Faith, Perdition, Denver and the rest of my oc's. It's _their _story and every character has their part to play and their own journeys to take both _alone and with a companion_, so don't get discouraged when the twins aren't in every chapter, 'kay. :)

Take care,

-SugarLandBabyGirl

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

A Hunter's End

The Jenner mansion was quiet and dark, almost spookily so. Heaven had refused to turn on anymore lights after the youngest half-devil twin had left in an angry huff that could have put a spoiled two year old to shame. That had been two hours, thirteen minutes and fifty seconds ago. Thanks to her meddlesome prodding he had opened the letter, but its contents were unknown to her as the silver haired male had stiffened and left the mansion without a word after reading it. She suspected that he hadn't liked the truth, whatever it was. But he was a much stronger individual than she, because he had actually opened his letter.

She assumed that Vergil had done so as well after leaving. '_What was wrong with not knowing the truth?'_ She wondered as she eyed the rouge envelope like it was a poisonous snake ready to strike. She couldn't even bear to touch it. Angrily she looked away, her narrowed gaze drifting to the twin guns lying innocently by her thigh. She felt as if she would rather shoot herself than read the letter he had left for her. She was a damn hypocrite. She was nothing but a coward. She was fucking pathetic, and she knew it.

A half hour passed and still Heaven hadn't moved and inch from her spot on her cold bed. The mansion was as frigid as an icebox, but she couldn't feel a damn thing. She needed to make plans for a proper funeral for Denver. It would be something quick and impersonal, not lasting over fifteen minutes at the longest. That was the final end for all Hunters. To be dumped into a pine box as you were, after the demonic half of your soul was removed and the body burned until nothing was left. How sad and depressing it was to be a protector of mankind. With a distant expression on her face she grabbed Denver's old cell phone and slowly typed in a set of numbers the old Hunter had drilled into her memory.

After three and a half rings the phone was picked up, but there was only silence on the other end. "I need an immediate in-home extrication. Location: The old Jenner Mansion." With the proper information given Heaven hung up on the voiceless call. The only thing she could do now was wait. It wouldn't take long before they arrived and there was nothing she could do until they arrived. Waiting was the worst part. Heaven finally removed herself from the bed, her movements unhurried and composed. Methodically she undressed, before redressing in her full Hunter garb. Just as she finished sliding the knife into her boot, she heard a solid impersonal knock on the front door of the mansion.

The resounding thud sent a shockwave of dread throughout her entire body. She paused in her calculated movements and stared unblinkingly at her closed bedroom door. "_Those without malice or hidden agenda, enter_." She spoke the foreign words in a low, unemotional inside voice. The next few seconds were spent in silence, until another solid knock came to her bedroom door. "_You may enter_." She spoke in the same low tone as before and slowly her door opened at the invitation. They only understood Latin and every Hunter knew Latin better than their previous first language. It was a strict requirement for the job and one of the easiest to acquire.

A tall figure clothed in black stood at the doorway, but didn't enter. Blank, dead eyes hidden beneath a low hung hood pierced through the female Hunter for several seconds. She could feel another ghostly presence shifting through her mind, before the tall being soundlessly stepped to the side and motioned for her to pass through the doorway. Heaven nodded her head in ascent and exited her room and followed the soundless being through the mansion and down into the basement. The being she followed made no sound as it moved. The clothes it wore didn't rustle, it didn't even seem to breathe and it didn't disturb the air around it. The thing was eerie and definitely not human, demon or devil. It was something else entirely, something she never wanted to face in a fight because she was certain that she would be defeated.

When she stepped off the last concrete step she immediately noticed that the basement had been entirely remodeled for the ceremony. Black, crimson and white candles of various heights light up the room, casting haunting shadows over the dark walls. The wispy tendrils of smoke curled into the air, but hung suspended above the flame in old style runes even she couldn't understand. In the center of the room six cloaked individuals stood on each side of the lifeless body of her mentor and father. Each corner of the room one of them stood like silent sentinels. They were waiting patiently for the precession to begin, but their presence only served to add to the eeriness of the situation. Heaven moved to stand at Denver's feet, while the extra being moved to stand at his head.

"_I grant you permission to proceed._" She spoke when all of the hoods turned in her direction. They all nodded at her permission to continue. Heaven could only stand and watch as the ghostly beings began to process of removing the demon half from Denver's body. His open, lifeless eyes glowed crimson for the briefest second before they turned an unnatural black. The cloaked beings froze and their hoods turned to the one standing at the head of the altar. There was a moment of complete stillness, before gloved hands closed Denver's black eyes and Heaven realized that the precession was wrong. She knew something was not right, despite not having been to a ceremony before. It was a gut feeling that told her this and she trusted her instincts.

"_What happened?_" She asked sharply when the apparent leader of the cloaked beings stepped away from Denver's head and motioned for her to do the same. The six cloaked beings by Denver's side carefully moved his body into a black painted coffin, but Heaven's attention was only on the leader of the beings. Heaven felt the cold touch of its presence touch her mind before its gloved hand reached up and wrapped around her throat. The hold was firm but not harsh or threatening. After a moment its hand dropped and the being pushed its hood back and off, revealing its face. Heaven blinked slowly taking in the flawless fair skin, deep-set black eyes and thick golden hair. Plush pink lips parted and Heaven flinched when his deep, silky voice washed over her.

She knew now what they were and she wished she was none the wiser. "The demon's soul has already been extracted from the body. The procession will continue, however the missing half-soul must be found and, if possible, returned so it can be used again." Heaven's jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed. "How is that possible?" She asked in a dark tone. "We're not sure." The black eyed male answered simply. Her eyes narrowed at the strange male's tone. He spoke as if recapturing the missing soul was a simple matter, which it wasn't. She didn't even know when it was lost or where to start looking. Souls didn't wander far without the aid of the living, especially half-souls which were extraordinarily delicate and hyper-sensitive to their surroundings.

"I'll do what I can." Heaven returned darkly, clearly not promising anything as her gaze landed on Denver's coffin. The dark fallen nodded his head in understanding, his pupil-less eyes drifting over the female Hunter's soft countenance. "Do you believe in God, Hunter?" He asked unexpectedly. Heaven stiffened, the question echoing through her mind like a haunting lullaby. "No." She answered frostily, her narrowed accusing eyes turning to meet his. "Not anymore." The fallen studied the young Hunter for a moment, before he broke the stare with a lazy blink. "How strange it is then, that you, who claim to not believe, should be graced with His light." Heaven bristled, her jaw tightening painfully. "How is it that you, one who has fallen from His favor and condemned to wander upon Earth for all eternity can criticize me so easily?" She bit back angrily, her eyes flashing dangerously.

All of the fallen stopped what they were doing and turned to watch. The dark eyed fallen blinked and Heaven stiffened when a slow, haughty smile lifted his lips. "You can still be saved, even after giving half your soul to a demon. That is not the case for most Hunters, like your mentor, who will rest forever in limbo. Do you wish for the same fate?" Heaven didn't even pause to think about the question. "I will willingly fall to whatever fate is due when my demise comes." With that, she turned on her heel and quickly ascended the stairs without so much as a glance backwards. The uncloaked fallen watched as the blonde haired Hunter disappeared up the stairs, his smile dropped as he pulled his cloak back up and turned to finish the funeral.

Heaven quickly exited the old Mansion after packing a rather hefty bag full of things she knew she would eventually need. She forced herself not to look back for fear that she would breakdown and stop the proceedings that came after the funeral. _'It has to be done; this is the Hunter's way.'_ She reminded herself sensibly, but couldn't stop the ache that pierced her heart or the tears that began to fall as everything she had become familiar with as well as the man she had come to love as a father went up in brilliant flames. As she rounded the last corner of the street that would lead her away from the Mansion, she paused. "Goodbye," She whispered heavily to the crisp night air as the old Jenner Mansion went up in a hurricane of thick smoke and hungry flames.

'_Everything is gone.'_ Heaven realized the blunt truth of it as she walked away. For a brief moment she felt the human and demon in her separate, as if they were choosing to mourn alone and in their own way. They had to make their own way in the world as a single individual, as Denver had taught them. Together was the only way they could all exist now. Heaven knew that she was currently more demon than human, even after Perdition forced Faith to the surface. Her personality and psyche were still shifting between the two. Timid little Faith wasn't protesting as defiantly as before, but Perdition was pushing back because the female demon was highly competitive and trying to assert her dominance without causing either one any undue harm. The female demon was so finicky about those types of things.

Slipping unnoticed and alone through the dark of the night Heaven knew her first priority was to find the missing demon half-soul, but that didn't make finding it any easier. There weren't many options for a loose half-soul. Possession of a human was possible, though highly unlikely. Usually they lingered in the place where they were lost, but only if left undisturbed. There were only so many plausible alternatives; however the first course of action was to go to the place Denver had been last. It was the only place she knew she could dig up some answers, for both the whereabouts of the missing half-soul and the reason and person responsible for the murder of Denver. Her gloved hands balled into fists at the stinging reminder. _'When I find the one responsible for your murder Denver I'll send them straight to Hell, where they rightly belong. I swear it.'_


End file.
